Confessions Of A Teenage Prankster
by Bel-O
Summary: TRADUCTION Bombabouses. Farces. Disputes. Doutes. Béguin. Tout a commencé à cause d’un pari entre Fred et George...comment cela finira ?
1. And So It Starts

**Hello à tous !!!Alors voilà je commence une nouvelle traduction, je sais que j'en ai déjà 2 autres en route mais bon je n'aime pas rester trop longtemps sur la même histoire donc faudra faire avec et puis je vais essayer de pas être trop lente dans la traduction, bien que celle-ci ne vas pas être vite udpadé car l'auteur ne l'écrit pas très vite et que j'ai pas envie d'attendre chaque fois qu'elle ai finit un chapitre avant de pouvoir le traduire...**

**Bon je vais en quelques mots (phrases) expliquez l'histoire : Vu que je suis nul en résumé je vais vous mettre celui de l'auteur : 'Les jumeaux Weasley sont engagés dans une guerre avec Angelina et Alicia. C'est mutuel. George déteste Alicia, Alicia déteste George. Que se produira-t-il quand Fred propose la farce ultime, faire tomber les filles amoureuses d'eux ? Mais comme tout le monde le sait, il n'y a qu'une fine ligne entre la haine et l'amour. George pourra-t-il se contrôler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard?'Toute l'histoire est sous le POV de George.**

**Rien n'est à moi, toute cette histoire appartient à SuckerForGrint06**

_

* * *

_

_I can't take it_  
(Je ne le supporte plus)

_What am I waiting for?_  
(Qu'est ce que j'attends de toi ?)

_I'm still breaking_  
(Je suis encore brisée)

_I miss you even more_  
(Tu me manques toujours plus)

_And I can't fake it_  
(Et je ne peux pas le nier)

_The way I could be for_  
(Comme je pouvais le faire avant)

_I hate you but **I love you**_  
(je te déteste mais **je t'aime**)

_I can't stop thinking of you_  
(Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser à toi)

_It's true_  
(C'est la vérité)

_I'm stuck on you -Stacie Orrico_  
(je suis attachée à toi)

* * *

Et bien contrairement à la rumeur je n'ai pas toujours détesté Alicia Spinnet. Au début de la première année, je pensais réellement qu'elle était...et bien, _jolie_. Et c'est une sorte de tabou qui est venu particulièrement de l'autre ½ du duo infâme des Weasley. 

Fred est toujours le seul qui n'avait pas réalisé que les filles **existaient** jusqu'à l'année dernière. Je suppose que vous pourriez me marquer comme le 'sensible' tandis que mon frère serait 'l'irrationnel, sous l'impulsion du moment'.

Il est le genre de mec qui n'a aucun dont pour les plans détaillés et organisés et que je dois faire avec. Parce que nous sommes identiques ne veut pas dire que nous partageons le même cerveau. Bien que, nous soyons assez bons à la lecture des pensées de l'autre. On revient à ce dilemme avec Spinnet. En première année, je ne pensais pas qu'elle était _si_ mauvaise.

Fred était celui qui ne faisait pas fort attention à Alicia et Angelina. C'était comme s'il avait été transféré sur Mars et qu'elles étaient des **aliens**. Les seules filles que nous connaissions vraiment étaient notre petite sœur Ginny et notre mère. Ce qui veut dire, pas beaucoup, loin de là.

Nous avons rencontré les filles dans le Poudlard Express. Nous étions les derniers dans le train, nous étions arrivés en retard à la gare. Lorsque nous étions sur le pas de la porte, Fred s'est rappelé son sac entier de bombabouses qu'il avait caché dans son armoire. Ainsi nous avons passé dix minutes à l'attendre puis avions été à toute vitesse. Ainsi, nous avons été forcée de nous asseoir avec Alicia et Angelina, deux **filles**.

Evidemment, vous pouvez voir que ceci était un compliment. Elles étaient polies e se sont présentées. Nous avons un peu parlé. Il y a eu une accalmie dans la conversation, insi les filles ont commencées à parler entres elles une fois de plus et vice versa. J'ai pu dire que Fred a sentit ceci comme une occasion pour faire une plaisanterie ou deux. Je ne me suis pas vraiment occupé des filles, comme je l'ai dit avant. Je me rappelle avoir vaguement pensé qu'elles étaient toutes les deux également jolies.

Angelina était un peu plus petite qu'Alicia, mais de pas beaucoup. Elle avait un teint caramel, de grands yeux bruns en forme d'amandes et un sourire de tueur. Ses cheveux onduleux étaient à hauteur des épaules et étaient de la couleur du chocolat chaud avec un peu de lait. Je dois l'admettre, elle était et l'est certainement toujours, magnifique. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez Alicia qui me **captivait**.

Elle paraissait légèrement grande pour une fille. Ses cheveux étaient de la couleur de l'or, la couleur de la paille propre et retirée en une haute queue de cheval. Elle possédait un teint d'ivoire, mais avec un bronzage proportionné. Elle avait des yeux noisette, se cachant sous d'épais cils.

En dépit du fait qu'elle s'engageait dans uns conversation avec Angelina, elle semblait me regarder rapidement de temps en temps. Chaque regard faisait battre mon cœur plus rapidement. Alicia portait un jeans et un t-shirt rouge. Un vêtement très ordinaire, en effet. Ainsi pourquoi est-ce que j'agissais comme si c'était un phénomène ? J'étais sur le point d'essayer d'aller lui parler, mais Fred a mis une fausse araignée dans les cheveux d'Angelina et tout a été perdu.Elle a crié, et a lancé des menaces de mort.. Je n'avais jamais entendu en onze ans autant de malédictions !

Depuis, il y a une sorte d'animosité mutuelle entre nous. Je ne les ai jamais vraiment détesté au début, mais alors que les mois s'écoulaient, Alicia a commencé à devenir de plus en plus hostile envers moi. Mon penchant pour elle s'est rapidement désagrégé et j'ai imité l'attitude de mon frère pour elles.

C'est assez drôle, car en dépit du fait que nous ne nous inquiétions pas trop l'un de l'autre, nous traînons toujours ensemble. C'est principalement dû au fait que notre meilleur ami, Lee Jordan sorte avec une de leur meilleure amie, Katie Bell.

Katie est une année en dessous de nous mais fait partie de l'équipe de Quiddich. Les filles sont facilement collées à elle, étant donnée qu'elles sont les seules filles de l'équipe. Elle a les cheveux blond foncés, les joues attrayantes et une attitude mûre et sûr d'elle. Lee Jordan est notre compagnon de chambre. Il a des cheveux avec des dreds bizarres, la peau couleur moka et une once de rébellion étendue à des kilomètres.

Nous n'avions pas prévus tous les trois de devenir des amis si proches. Mais une fois que nous avons découvert son amour pour le ravage et la sottise, c'était comme si nous avions rencontré notre grand frère perdu. Tellement que maintenant peut-être vous vous demanderiez ce que fait un garçon avec des dreds et une filles blondes aux joues rouges dans ce drôle de puzzle ?Et bien, étant donné que Lee et Katie ont eu l'année dernière ce 'truc' l'un pour l'autre ils ont donc commencé à sortir ensemble cet été ? Alicia, Angelina, Fred et moi ne pouvons pas les séparer l'un de l'autre très longtemps. En outre, nous sommes tous dans l'équipe de Quiddich ainsi nous nous voyons d'avantage que l'on ne le voudrait.

En fait, Alicia et Angelina ne semblent pas du tout s'occuper de Lee. En fait, Angelina et Lee vivaient l'un près de l'autre quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Ainsi je suppose qu'elles n'acceptent pas Lee parce qu'il est toujours avec nous. Mais, juste parce qu'elles ne nous acceptent pas ne signifie pas qu'elles ne nous aiment pas.

Mais je peux dire que quelque chose sera différent cette année. Je veux dire, c'est la cinquième année. Nous avons tous quinze ans. C'est presque seize. Nous sommes tous des **adolescents**. Et les garçons adolescents ne sont pas chanceux avec leurs foutues hormones.

C'est drôle de penser que les choses peuvent changer tellement rapidement. Et bien réellement, au sujet de mon frère et moi, notre talent pour les ennuis n'a pas changé. Si vous voulez dire que ça a seulement grandit et que ça s'est développé à une plus grande puissance, et bien oui, il y a une augmentation d'énergie. A part ça, c'est toujours pareil. J'ai toujours eu la théorie que la seule raison pour laquelle Fred a mis l'araignée sur la tête d'Angelina c'est parce qu'il était _attiré_ par elle.

Etrange, je sais, mais elle a un sens d'une manière bizarre. Mon frère n'est pas très bon dans les relations. Il n'est pas l'un de ses mecs qui prend une nouvelle sucrerie au bras chaque semaine, mais il n'a jamais eu de petite amie sérieuse. Moi-même, d'autre part, j'ai jusqu'ici eu seulement trois petites amies mais mes relations ont toutes durées pendant plus de trois mois.

Je ne cherche pas mon âme sœur ou un autre truc ridicule comme celui-là, mais je ne crois pas en tout, 'aime-les, jettent-les'. Mais revenons-en au point principal. Ainsi, pendant les cinq premières années, il y avait comme une sorte de guerre de farces entre Alicia, Angelina, Fred et moi. Ce n'était pas une grande guerre, pour preuve, personne d'autre ne les ait, à part Katie et Lee.

Mais il semble que cela ne vas pas s'arrêtez de si tôt. Par exemple, l'année dernière, Fred a pensé qu'il serait drôle de glisser de la potion qu'il avait inventée pendant l'été, dans le potage d'Angie. C'était l'heure du dîner et pour une raison inconnue, nous étions assis tous les cinq ensemble. Je veux dire, il y avait comme une fichue force magique qui nous réunissait tous.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Angelina et Alicia étaient à notre droite. Katie était malade ayant attrapée un virus étrange sur l'estomac qui durait 24H. Lee revenait juste d'avoir été lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie et nous a dit qu'elle serait mieux le lendemain matin. Fred a essayer de demander à Angie pour ces notes d'histoire de la magie, parce qu'il était tombé endormis en classe. Voyant comment je copie toujours mes notes de Lee, qui les a de Katie, qui était absente ce jour-là, nous étions tous sans notes. Angie regardait furieusement Fred et ne lui répondait pas.

Fred, qui a le tempérament le pire de nous deux, a commencé a fouiller dans ses poches. Je savais qu'il portait toujours sur lui de la potion pour faire une farce. Il m'a donné un coup dans la jambe et a désigné le flacon sous la table, souriant comme un fou. Le liquide lumineux vert était une potion qui changeait les cheveux en une couleur de vomi pendant deux semaines.

Naturellement, au fil que les jours passaient, la couleur s'affaiblissait, mais elle demeurait dans les cheveux quand même. Je n'étais pas sûr que se soit la meilleure idée, voyant comment le tempérament d'Angelina était presque assortit avec celui de Fred.

C'est un autre truc drôle. En dépit du fait qu'ils se détestent, de certaines manières, leurs comportements sont les mêmes. Lee a dit une fois à Fred que si il Fred ne détestait pas autant Angie, il sortirait probablement avec. Marrant comme les choses sont faites, pas vrai ? Je n'ai pas parlé à Fred de mes doutes. S'il voulait faire face à la colère d'Angelina, au moins je serais épargné. Ainsi j'ai seulement incliné la tête, me suis préparer au pire et suis retourner à mon poulet rôti.

Deux minutes plus tard, Fred se saisissait les côtes, riant de manière hystérique ; les yeux de Lee étaient grands ouvert de choc cependant remplis de l'envie de rigoler aussi. Angelina regardait fixement son reflet dans une cuillère ; marmonnant violemment des menaces incohérentes de mort contre Fred et Alicia me faisait le regard le plus mauvais que je n'avais vu.

En vivant avec ma mère, j'avais déjà vu des regards **TRES **mauvais. Suivant l'incident, Angelina et Alicia, mais plus Angelina, ont préparé une douce vengeance. Elles l'ont eu trois semaines plus tard. Pendant l'entraînement de Quiddich, elles ont dit à Dubois qu'elles allaient à la douche.

Mais sur le chemin, elles ont vu les bouteilles d'eau de Fred et moi. Et malheureusement pour nous, elles ont mélangé un paquet entier de laxatif dans l'eau. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point j'ai été embarrassé, quand le jour d'après, je sortais avec ma petite amie Audrey, et que mon estomac s'est mis en marche de faire sa propre symphonie au milieu de l'action.

Elle n'a pas cassé avec moi, heureusement. Mais après cela, elle n'a plus voulu des rendez-vous juste avant ou après le petit-déjeuner, déjeuner et/ou dîner.

Lee a dit que c'était l'une des choses les plus drôles dont il n'a jamais été témoin. Angelina, Katie et Alicia aussi. Mon frère et moi, d'autre part, bouillaient de **fureur**. Ainsi, en conclusion, les farces ont continué à un feu rapide. Il n'y avait aucune pitié d'un côté ou de l'autre.

C'était une véritable guerre. Tellement que maintenant, ça commençait rapidement et c'était le premier jour de notre cinquième année. Pour la plupart des étudiants normaux, ceci signifiait s'inquiété à propos de ses BUSES, avoir de beaux points et penser probablement à sa carrière après Poudlard.

Pour des étudiants tels que Fred et moi cela signifie se creuser le cerveau pour de nouvelles farces pour employer contre Alicia et Angelina. Nous avons trouvés un compartiment et à mon grand soulagement, sans les trois filles. Nous avons questionné Lee sur son été et il nous a parlé de son voyage à Chicago, qui était aus Etats-Unis. Je suppose qu'il a dû aller à une réunion de famille. Fred et moi sommes restés la plupart du temps à la maison.

De temps en temps, nous avons été gambadé au centre de Londres avec Percy mais ce n'était pas très souvent. Je veux dire, si vous rencontriez mon frère, et que vous lui parleriez pendant environ deux secondes vous aller partir en courant, dû à un **ENNUI **absolu. Il me rappelle un de ces mecs en tenue kaki qui passent leur après-midi sur des yachts et qui parlent d'investissements bancaires. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être, osons le dire, _cool_. Je veux dire, évidemment **pas** de la manière dont Fred et moi le somme, mais il n'était pas aussi collet monté.

Alors une fois qu'il est devenu préfet et qu'il a eu une petite amie décente, son égo est devenu de la taille de l'Asie. Ainsi, au lieu de se forcer à la pure torture qu'est Percy Weasley, nous sommes tous les deux restés dans nos chambres.

Nous avons entrepris des expériences et les avons testés. Nous avions presque perfectionné tous ces bonbons farceurs. C'était une honte qu'ils ne soient pas complètement finis, parce que nous aurions pût les employés sur les filles.

« Alors, Lee, comment ça va entre toi et Katie ? » J'ai demandé.

En dépit du fait que je détestais **fortement **Alicia et Angelina, je peux tolérer Katie. Elle est tout à fait gentille, réellement et était plus facile que ses deux amies. En dépit du fait qu'elle les suivait toujours, elle n'était pas hostile envers Fred et moi.

Je ne me suis jamais tracassé de traîner avec elle en fait, parce qu'elle pourrait faire une plaisanterie. Peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle cette guerre de farces n'a pas voulu cesser entre les deux filles et mon frère et moi. Elles ne **pourraient pas** tomber par terre et rigoler.

Fred, qui était assis à côté de moi, a gémit.

« Ohhh, ne met pas le sujet en route, Gred. Il faudrait soixante ans avant qu'il ne la ferme à nouveau. » A taquiné Fred.

Lee qui était assis sur le siège en face de nous, lui a fait un regard moqueur.

« Hey Fred, au moins j'**ai** une petite amie ! » A-t-il rappelé.

Fred a fait les gros yeux, souriant.

« Oui mais qui a besoin d'une relation sérieuse, d'abord ? Nous avons presque seize ans ! Moi je dis vis tant que tu le peux, parce qu'on est jeunes qu'une fois. » A-t-il fermement proclamé.

Lee a rigolé et s'est tourné vers moi.

« C'est stupéfiant parfois de penser que vous êtes jumeaux. Fred pense que l'engagement signifie se souvenir du jour de la Saint-Valentin. » A-t-il nettement chuchoté.

J'ai rigolé ; sachant que c'était vrai

« Ouais, comme il croit qu'une relation à long terme est de cinq semaines. » J'ai taquiné.

Fred a croisé les bras sur sa poitrine.

« _Hé !_ Je l'ai entendu ça ! » A-t-il répondu avec humeur.C'est une autre raison pour laquelle était notre meilleur ami, avec Fred. Il pouvait réellement nous distinguer. Et il ne nous traitait pas comme une personne. J'ai vraiment apprécié le fait que Lee a su que j'étais une personne totalement différente de Fred et que juste parce que quelque chose était dans l'intérêt de Fred, ne signifiait pas nécessairement qu'il l'était dans le mien.

« De toute façon, Katie et moi allons très bien. Nous avons eu notre anniversaire de six mois il n'y a pas trop longtemps. Je lui ai donné ce collier vraiment joli et... »

« Bien, assez de cela. Je pense que je peux déjà sentir ma jeunesse glisser loin de moi. Vous avez entendus parlés d'Angelina et d'Alicia cet été ? » A interrompu Fred, oubliant notre discussion à son sujet.

Lee a gesticulé.

« Pas vraiment. Juste quelques lettres ici et là. Je pense qu'Angie a passé la majeure partie de son été en France avec sa famille. Je suppose que sa tante possède une maison là-bas. Alicia est restée à la maison. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Je pensais que tu les détestais toutes les deux. » A-t-il curieusement ajouté.Fred s'est étranglé de rire.

« Crois-moi, je les détestent. Le jour où ces deux-là me manqueront réellement sera le jour où Malfoy portera un tutu. Je me demandais seulement ça parce que je voulais savoir si elles avaient mentionnés n'importe quoi au sujet de George et moi. Tu sais, des plans pour des farces prochaines. » A expliqué mon jumeau.Fred a eu un bon point. Nous devons être sur nos gardes. Vous voyez, en plus d'être irrationnel, Fred est donc celui qui planifie. Il est celui qui la plupart du temps sort des idées raffinées. Je suis celui qui les produit. Nous faisons une grande équipe, Fred et moi.Lee a réfléchit pendant un moment, se grattant le menton.

« Non, aucune mention au sujet de toi, George ou de la guerre de farces. Quoi qu'il en soit, je doute qu'elle ne me le dise jamais. Elles savent que si elles laissaient échapper n'importe quoi, je le dirais aux deux gamins. » A-t-il raisonné, souriant.Nous avons tous rigolé.

« Lee, mon cher garçon, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'avec tout ce que nous avons préparé pour elles. Elles ne sauront pas ce qui les frappe. » J'ai prévu avec enthousiaste.

Fred a hoché la tête.

« Par exemple, nous... »

Juste après, la porte s'est soudain ouverte. Se tenaient dans la porte étroite Katie, Alicia et Angelina. Katie était devenue plus blonde, Angelina plus grande et Alicia...et bien, je ne sais pas l'expliquer. Peut-être que j'ai eu des hallucinations d'un manque de sucre. Quoi que c'était, oserais-je dire ; qu'elle semblait plus jolie que l'année dernière ?

Au fond de mon esprit, Alicia avait toujours été jolie. Mais c'était une sorte de beauté sur laquelle tu as l'habitude de faire des compliments, comme si vous regardiez une marguerite et que vous disiez, 'Ho, c'est une jolie fleur'. Il n'y a rien d'émotif ou de signification plus profonde et cachée derrière cette phrase.

Mais quand j'ai posé les yeux sur elle, je n'ai pas pû m'empêcher de remarquer toutes ces petites choses que j'avais ignorées avant. Comme le fait que ses cheveux semblaient aussi doux qu'un oreiller de plume, ou le fait que ces yeux bourdonnaient d'une électricité sauvage que je n'avais encore vu sur personne. Elle avait un joli teint, bruni avec une légère couleur de cannelle. Elle doit avoir boucler ses cheveux pour la journée, parce qu'ils ressemblaient à un bouquet de spirales volumineuses.

Et j'ai alors réalisé ce que je faisais. J'étais en train de la _mater _! **Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas avec moi ? **J'étais en train de poser les yeux sur une de mes pires ennemies !

J'ai fermé les yeux et mes joues ont immédiatement pris une teinte de fraise. Ses lèvres cerises se sont tordues en un sourire suffisant à ma vue, auquel j'ai répondu.

« Bonjour les garçons. Vous appréciez le petit tour en train ? » A demandé caustique Angelina, plus dirigé vers Fred et moi que vers Lee.Fred a regardé froidement Angelina, ses lèvres serrées en une fine ligne.

« Et bien, ça allait jusqu'à ce que **vous** vous imposiez. » A-t-il admis d'une façon glaciale.

Angelina a fait les gros yeux. Elle a remis ses cheveux couleur moka derrière ses épaules et ses penchée contre l'encadrement de la porte. « Est-ce que je sens une certaine hostilité entre nous ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne serons pas _trop_ cruel avec vous les enfants cette année. » A avoué Alicia, remplie de fausse compassion.

« Tu sais Spinnet, je pense que tout le monde serait beaucoup moins tendu si nous ne devions pas regarder votre face. » J'ai ricané.

Lee a manqué d'éclater de rire, étant donné que Katie l'a directement regardé. Fred, lui, a véritablement ri.

Les filles n'étaient pas amusées, cependant. Angelina lançait des yeux des poignards à Fred et Alicia dégageait l'impression qu'elle vouait mettre son poing dans mon nez. Katie paraissait lassée et frustrée de toute la scène, comme si nous étions un groupe de bébés dessinant avec des crayons sur les murs.

« Et je suis sûr que je serais beaucoup moins gêné si je ne devais pas entendre ta voix. Mais je suppose qu'on ne peut pas avoir tout ce qu'on veut, n'est-ce pas ? J'espérais que peut-être vous vous brûleriez en essayant une petite expérience dans votre chambre. Je ne suis pas du tout désolé de dire que je suis très **déçue**. » A-t-elle cassé.Heu, festif, n'est-ce pas ? J'**aime** ce lancement de vannes dès le matin.

Je lui ai fait un sourire mauvais.

« Je souhaitais que tu te soit étouffée avec toutes les vapeurs toxique de tes parfums. Je ne suis également pas dut plein de regret pour dire que c'est vraiment déchirant de te voir là bloquant toute la lumière du soleil. » J'ai admis avec malveillance.Les yeux d'Alicia se sont agrandis de fureur et elle a commencé à avancer vers moi.

« Tu n'es qu'un petit, arrogant, âne, insensible... »

Katie l'a retenue en arrière.

« Maintenant, maintenant Alicia, laissons-les jouer. » A-t-elle grondé.

Fred a incliné la tête, ses yeux allant d'Alicia à Angelina.

« En parlant de jouer, avez-vous ramper jusqu'ici pour discuter des limites de cette année ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous conseille fortement de prendre congé. » J'ai conseillé.En dépit du fait que nous sommes disposé à faire n'importe quoi entre nous pour rire, nous avons fait quelques accords sur ce que seraient les violations. Hé, même dans la guerre, il y a des règles !

« Tu penses que j'aime réellement perdre mon temps à te parler ? **Dans tes rêves**, Weasley. » A violemment défendu Angelina.

J'ai fait les gros yeux.

« Et bien, et bien. Vous nous détestez, nous vous détestons. Maintenant, quelles sont les limites ? Les mêmes que l'année dernière ? » J'ai demandé impatient.

L'année dernière, nous avions décidé que nous ne ferions rien qui pourrait impliquer de ruiner, endommager ou changer le grade/travail scolaire de quelqu'un. Comme pas exemple, cela aurait cassé l'accord entre nous tous, si l'un de nous volerait le devoir de l'un et dessinerais dessus.

Nous avons également convenu que nous ne ferions rien qui pourrait mettre en danger la vie de quelqu'un. Choses de bases et communes, si vous me demandez.

« Oui, c'est ça, il y a quelque chose que tu dois ajouter ? » A répondu Alicia.

J'ai regardé Fred et il m'a regardé. Nous avons tous les deux gesticulé.

« Non, rien ne me viens à l'esprit. Et pour vous deux ? » A demander Fred.Les filles n'ont même pas eu besoin d'une minutes pour considérer le fait. Alicia a fait face à Angelina et elles se sont toutes les deux sourient, comme si elles cachaient un grand secret. Elles se sont retournées vers nous.

«Non. » Ont-elles répondus à l'unisson.

J'ai étreint mes mains ensemble.

« Tout est arrangé alors. Est-ce que maintenant, vous nous feriez svp une faveur et partiriez ? L'odeur de votre laque est un risque à ma santé et à la couche d'ozone. » J'ai suggéré ironiquement.

Alicia m'a sourit.

« Tout le plaisir est pour **moi**. »

Katie a rapidement réagit et a donné un petit bisou à Lee sur la joue, puis a rapidement fait signe de la main à Fred et à moi. Nous lui avons fait signe et je lui ai fait un petit sourire. Elle m'a sourit en retour. Vous voyez, ce n'était pas Katie le problème. C'était ces deux foutues gamines, Alicia et Angelina.

Katie était juste une spectatrice innocente. Angelina nous ont toutes deux fait la moue et ont ensuite levé leurs nez de façon narcissique et sont parties. Katie a secoué la tête et a rigolé, puis les a suivie. La porte du compartiment s'est fermée avec un grand bruit.

« Elles semblaient bien plus hostiles que d'habitude, tu ne penses pas ? » J'ai demandé à Lee et à mon frère.

Fred s'est renfrogné.

« Je n'ai pas aimé ces regards futés sur leurs visages. Vous pensez qu'elles ont déjà préparé quelque chose ? » J'ai demandé tendu.

Lee a gesticulé. Il est toujours le conciliateur entre nous. C'est celui qui a toujours semblé calmer aussi bien Fred.

« J'en ai aucune idée. Mais très probablement, oui. J'observerais mes arrières si j'étais vous. Elles ont beaucoup plus d'intelligence que vous ne leur accorder. » A-t-il sagement admis.J'ai incliné la tête.

« Il a raison, tu sais. On ne peut être que prudent. » J'ai ajouté.Assez vite, la conversation s'est éloignée de notre récente rencontre. Nous avons discuté de vieux souvenirs et de Quiddich, nous nous sommes moqués de Rogue et nous avons parlé à Lee au sujet de nos nouvelles inventions. Lee est le commentateur de Quiddich pour touts les matchs, ainsi en dépit du fait qu'il ne joue pas, il il a un amour pour ce jeu presque aussi grand que le notre.La sorcière est arrivée avec le chariot de friandises et j'ai acheté quelques grenouilles au chocolat. Fred n'a pas eu envie de manger quelque chose et Lee a acheté des pâtisseries aux potirons. Après plus ou moins une heure, le train s'est arrêté et nous avons su que nous étions arrivé à Poudlard. Nous avons tout les trois mis nos robes en un temps record.

Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai remarquer un très familier parfum, mais pourtant très rance.

« Ho mon dieu, c'est quoi cette odeur ? » J'ai demandé.

Lee a reniflé l'air puis a ridé le nez de dégoût.

« Ca sent comme une Bombabouse. » A-t-il répondu.

Fred a regardé fixement la pièce.

« George, tu n'a pas essayé d'en jeté aux filles, si ? » A-t-il interrogé.

J'ai secoué la tête.

« Non, tu m'a vu. J'étais assis tout le temps ici. Et toi ?

Il a immédiatement secoué la tête.

« Non. Mais d'où diable ça vient ? »

J'ai regardé Lee, dont les yeux étaient rivés sur nos robes, souriant.

« Ca vient de vous deux ! »

« Quoi ? Comment ? » J'ai proclamé.

Fred a mis ses mains dans les poches de sa robe et immédiatement, son visage s'est transformé en grimace.

« George, si j'étais toi, je ne mettrais pas mes mains dans les poches de ma robe. »

J'étais confus.

« Quoi, pourquoi ? » Et j'ai fait exactement ce qu'il m'a dit de ne pas faire. Malheureusement, j'ai rencontré quelque chose qui ne pouvais être qu'une Bombabouse fraîche. J'ai rapidement retiré mes mains et les ai essuyé furieusement sur les bords de ma robe noire.

« **AHHH **! » J'ai hurlé.

Soudain, il y a eu des rires nerveux à la porte. Fred y a courut et la ouverte. Nous avons rencontré les visages d'Angelina et d'Alicia. Katie était derrière, observant la scène comme si elle observait un jeu.

Elles riaient toutes les deux tellement fort, que de grandes larmes coulaient sur leurs joues et créaient des taches humides sur l'avant de leurs robes.

« Sales pestes ! » A hurler Fred contre Angelina.Elle a cessé de rire pendant un moment, son visage paraissant extrêmement rouge, et a alors recommencé à éclater de rire.

« Nous avons supposé que puisque tu ne pouvais pas supporter l'odeur du parfum, tu apprécierais ceci ! » A dit Alicia.Angelina a rit encore plus fort, et oui c'était possible.

« Et bien, nous ne voulons pas être en retard pour le festin ! On vous sentiras plsu tard les mecs ! » A-t-elle répartit.Les trois filles se sont prises pas le bras et ont sauté du train, encore incapable de cesser de rire. Fred a couru après elles. Avec toute la gloire d'une Bombabouse, il s'est tenu au milieu du couloir et regardait leurs dos d'un air furieux. Quelques étudiants retardataires ont commencé à plaisanter sur l'odeur de Fred mais il les a ignoré.Il a crié. « Vous pouvez parlez, nous vous aurons pour ça! On verra bien qui **rira le dernier **! »

Mais les filles ont continué leur ire hystérique, et ont tourné au coin, puis ont disparues. Nous avons découvert plus tard que les filles avaient volés les robes quand Fred et moi avions été vagabondés dans le train.

Lee faisait un petit somme et elles étaient toutes les trois rentrées dans le compartiment. Elles ont pris les robes dans leurs compartiments et les ont bourrées de Bombabouses. Puis, elles ont prétendu les avoir trouvées à l'extérieur et les ont données à Lee pour qu'il les range. Je ne sais pas **POURQUOI** Lee a cru en un tel mensonge, mais quoi qu'il en soit il est tombé dans le panneau.

C'était difficile de croire que c'était seulement le premier jour. La guerre des farces va prendre un nouveau tournant.

**

* * *

Voilà c'est fini ! Alors ça vous a plut ?????**


	2. Friction

**Hiiiiiii, je suis de retour avec un new chapitre !!!!!!**

**Bee Orchid: Tu trouve qu'elle est mieux traduite que les autres ????de ta faute, je suis en train de rougir comme une conne dvt mon écran lol,en tout cas l'otr jour j'ai été relire un One-shot que j'avais traduit et je te jure ke j'ai fait une de ses tête kan j'ai vu la façon dont c'était écrit, je déteste relire une fic lorsque je viens de la traduire alors ce n'est ke bien plus tard que je remarque les gros truc bien moche...en tout ca j'aime vmt bcp cette fic et ça c'est p-e senti quand je l'ai traduite...en tout cas merciiiiiii**

**Merci aussi aux autres qui ont reviewé (bubblegum712, kikou224 et sushi-powa) **

**Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour vos reviews, z'vous fait de gros bisous à tous !!!**

_

* * *

Hoping for the best just hoping **nothing** happens. _

_I will never ask if you don't ever tell me. _

_I know you well enough to know you never loved me..._

_**Why can't I feel anything from anyone other than you?** _

_And all of this..._

_I stay wrecked and jealous for this, for this simple reason. _

I just need to keep you in my, as something larger than life –Taking Back Sunday

* * *

Autant que j'aime la nourriture, manger et tout ce qui à avoir avec ce qui précède, quand vous êtes engagé dans une dangereuse et **tortueuse guerre de farces** avec deux des filles les plus malignes de votre année, c'est assez difficile de s'énerver. 

Je veux dire, pourquoi quelqu'un serait enchanté de consommer quelque chose qui peut ou pas contenir une potion qui te rendra complètement chauve.

Après que Fred et moi ayons jeté un rapide sort de nettoyage sur nos robes, nous nous sommes dépêchés de descendre jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Heureusement, le longue et ennuyeuse répartition venait juste de finir.

McGonagall avait pris le tabouret à trois pieds et le chapeau en lambeaux et était sur le chemin pour aller le ranger. Lee nous avait gardé des sièges, ainsi, nous nous sommes affalés de chaque côté de lui et avons commencé l'empilage de nourriture.

Katie était assis en face de Lee, et Angelina et Alicia chacune d'un côté d'elle. Les filles étaient toutes occupées dans une grande discussion mais une fois que Fred et moi nous sommes assis, elles se sont tues. Naturellement, c'était un avantage pour moi car je n'étais pas du tout d'humeur à me faire torturé par les désagréables hoquets de rire d'Alicia.

Et bien, peut-être que la vérité était un peu exagérée mais pour faire court, c'est _Alicia_. Cette fille raconte sa vie pratiquement autant de fois qu'elle peut mef aire de critiques par jour.Fred et moi avons parlé sur le chemin de la Grande Salle et il était unanime que nous aurions besoin de quelque chose de grand, quelque chose de spectaculaire ; quelque chose qui frapperait vraiment Angelina et Alicia. Le problème était que, nous ne savions pas quoi faire.

J'ai relevé la tête et j'ai remarqué qu'Alicia m'étudiait avec un étrange intérêt. Ces lèvres de cerises écrasées dans une sorte de moue que je _pourrait_ avoir pensé comme étant totalement attirante, si elle n'était pas l'une de mes pires ennemies.

Quand elle a réalisé que je la regardais, elle s'est renfrogner immédiatement, ses joues colorées d'une forte teinte cramoisie.

« Est-ce que vous avez mis quelque chose dans cette nourriture ? » J'ai demandé, déposant mon biscuit.

Alicia à haussé un sourcil, son rougissement partant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on est ? Des amateurs ? » A-t-elle ricané.Je lui ai fait un sourire très tendu et ai pris mon meilleur choix. Malgré le fait que j'avais mangé dans le train, mon estomac maugréait comme un volcan en éruption. Vous voyez, en plus de leur conduite hormonale, les garçons ados sont toujours au bord de la **famine**. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, cependant. Ce doit être ces lois étranges de physique ou une autre chose de ce genre.Pendant que je croquais avidement le biscuit, j'ai été très soulagé qu'il ne goûte que la matière qu'il était supposé goûter. Etonnamment, les filles n'avaient pas empoisonnés ou endommagés notre nourriture et la tension a diminué. Angelina a commencé à parler à Katie et Alicia au sujet de son été en France, elles se sont donc toutes les deux tournées vers leur amie avec un chaleureux sourire.

Les filles. Elles peuvent être tellement bizarre parfois. Elles sont _trop_ émotives, si vous voulez savoir. Elles pensent que tout doit être comme dans une certaine scène des films classiques, comme si elles dirigeaient une comédie romantique. Si vous leur faites un compliment, elles commencent à pleurer parce que c'est 'tellement romantique'.

Si tu fais quelque chose de gentil pour elles, comme leur offrir le dernier morceau de gâteau au dîner, elles ont les larmes aux yeux parce que c'était si 'profond et romantique'. Jésus, tout est 'tellement romantique' ! Je deviens **malade** de ce mot. J'ai parié si on avertis une fille q'une moucha arrive vers elle, elle te serrera dans tes bras parce que c'était 'tellement profond et romantique'.Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Fred a adopté le concept 'on est jeune qu'une fois'. Qui veut être romantique quand tu peux être amusant ?

Après le dîner, Lee, Fred et moi sommes allés dans le Hall, placés des pétards d'un certain vieux Filbuster que Lee avait trouvé au fond de sa poche. Je suppose que c'était pour 'baptiser' la Nouvelle Année. Rusard, ce vieil imbécile nous a presque attrapés, mais nous sommes heureusement tous les trois très habiles quand il s'agit d'esquiver de la compagnie non désirée.

Avec reconnaissance, il ne nous a pas vu. Mais je suspecte que nous ne soyons sur sa liste. Je veux dire, qui d'autre ferait quelque chose d'aussi brillant que ça ? La dernière fois où nous l'avons vu, il était tapie, reniflant l'air et menaçait 'Qu'il attraperait ces voyous même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il devait faire'.

Je suppose que se sera la dernière chose qu'il n'aura jamais faite. Le vieil oiseau trop haut dans la pyramide des âges pour courir après des jeunes trois fois plus jeunes que lui. D'ailleurs, il a rarement pût nous capturer.

Nous avons appris par cœur tous les passages secrets. Ils ont été utilisés tant de fois que je peux me les rappeler. J'étais le dernier dans la Salle Commune. Pendant que je passais par l'ouverture du Portrait, j'ai accidentellement bourré dans quelqu'un.Nous nous sommes tous les deux renversés par terre, laissant échapper une horde de malédictions, voyant comme nous nous étions tous les deux frappés à la tête. J'étais sur le point d'offrir ma main pour lever la malheureuse victime, mais j'ai immédiatement reculé quand j'ai rencontré ses yeux.

« Regard où tu vas, Weasley ! » A furieusement conseillé Alicia.

Je lui ai lancé un regard furieux et me suis rapidement levé. Elle s'est redressée, époussetant sa robe comme si elle était envahie de poussière. Peu de gens, tels que mon petit frère, Ron, son meilleur ami, Harry Potter et le béguin trop évident de Ron, Hermione Granger, étaient assis dans la salle.

A la vue de la face rouge d'Alicia et de mon regard glacial, ils ont baissé la voix et ont rapidement analyser la méthode du déploiement, essayant de ne pas le montrer.

« Et bien, si tu compte te bouger, ce serait peut-être bien de la faire ! » j'ai dit.Elle est vraiment mignonne quand elle est en colère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi par Lucifer j'ai pensé cela. Peut-être qu'elle avait vraiment mis quelque chose dans ma nourriture. Je ne la laisserais pas passer.

« Et bien, si tu ne marchais pas avec la tête dans les nuages, nous n'aurions alors pas eu cette conversation ! » A-t-elle argumenté.

Elle a mis ses mains sur ses hanches, ses yeux flamboyant aussi fort que le feu.

A ce moment, même Fred et Lee ont cessé leur jeux de 'batailles explosives' pour écouter la joute verbal. Qu'est-ce que j'étais, une sorte de héro de série ? Et bien. Ce nétait pas comme si ça sortait de l'ordinaire. En fait, si Alicia et moi passions un jour sans parler, alors je penserais sérieusement qu'il y aurait anguille sous roche.

« Ohh, qu'est-ce qui se passe, Alicia ? Est-ce que c'est ta mauvaise période du mois ? » J'ai taquiné.

Très bien, très bien, c'était très bas de tirer la carte 'problèmes féminins'. Mais je n'ai pas pût résister. C'était rapide et facile. Un petit peu en dessous de la ceinture (_aucune mauvaise pensée_) mais elle n'était pas exactement courtoise ni prévenante avec moi.

J'ai résisté à sourire quand j'ai entendu tout les ricanement des mecs de la pièce, excepté celui de Neville Longdubat, qui se demandait ce qui signifiait 'mauvaise période du mois'.

Alicia était absolument furieuse. C'était comme un mélange d'humiliation **ET **colère. Ses yeux étaient aussi larges que deux pleine lune et je n'aurais pas été étonné si de la vapeur commençait à sortir de ses oreilles. Sa mâchoire était fermée, elle respirait fort. Elle pouvait être tellement mignonne quand elle est en colère.

Au contraire d'une fille de cinquième attirante, elle était plutôt comme un flamand rose très attirant près à me sortir les yeux des orbites.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu dises une chose comme ça, sale imbécile de branleur ! » A-t-elle crié.A ceci, la plupart des filles ont commencé à applaudir avec approbation. Ce qui m'a incité à me rendre compte de l'absurdité de cet argument. Mais cela ne m'a pas incité à vouloir stopper ça tout de suite. Il y avait quelque chose de plaisant et d'une manière tordue, c'était amusant de ce battre avec Alicia. Je ne sais pas. Nous aimons tous les deux poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin.J'ai roulé mes yeux, puis je lui fait ait un sourire suffisant. Ce qui l'a rendue encore plus furieuse. J'ai nettement placé mes deux mains sur mon cœur, le saisissant comme s'il allait tomber d'une minute à l'autre.

« MERLIN, ça m'a vraiment blessé. Je pense que je vais m'asseoir dans ma chambre et aller pleurer. » J'ai taquiné, mordant ma lèvre supérieure faisant la moue.

Elle a émit un cris de colère et d'anéantissement.

« Tu es un tel abruti ! Je ne sais pas **POURQUOI **je te supporte ! »

Je lui ai fait un clin d'œil.

« Tu sais que tu ne peux pas résister au _charme Weasley _! » J'ai énoncé de manière à séduire.

Ou du moins, j'ai essayé.Tous les mecs ont commencé à crier qu'ils étaient d'accord à ce commentaire, avec diverses formes de remarques.

Alicia m'a sourit, son air menaçant tombant sur son visage comme un lard dans une poêle graissée. Elle s'est pavanée jusqu'à moi, balançant ses hanches comme une pendule. J'ai englouti. Vous vous rappelez ce que j'ai dit au sujet des mecs ados et de leurs hormones, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, elles commencent à titiller maintenant. J'ai pris une attitude nonchalante et je l'ai observé d'un œil critique.

Elle m'a fait ce doux sourire, me dévisageant avec une fausse innocence. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire. C'était du genre à me rendre **nerveux**, pour vous dire la vérité. Mais j'ai continué à lui sourire et elle a continué à me sourire. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avons voulu perdre à ce jeu de concentration. Je suppose que nous jouons à beaucoup de jeux d'esprit tous les deux. C'est du genre à devenir une mauvaise habitude.

« Wouaw, George. Tu as raison. Je ne peux plus le cacher. tes bras forts et ces yeux bleus magnifiques sont _extrêmement sexy_. » A-t-elle dit d'une voix traînante.

Les mecs ont sifflés. Je l'ai regardé fixement, essayant de savoir ci qui se passait dans a tête. Peut-être que je l'ai piqué au vif. Mais elle a battit des cils devant moi et a alors pris une épaisse mèche de ses cheveux dorés et a commencé à la tourner lentement autour de son doigt.

Mon sourire s'est approfondi, sachant que je ne pourrais pas laisser une telle fille m'avoir, particulièrement une gamine comme Alicia Spinnet. Mon cœur a commencé à battre de manière extravagante. **Foutues** hormones !

« Ravit que tu ai finalement remarqué. » J'ai murmuré de manière pathétique.

Elle s'est rapprochée. Elle a relevé la tête vers moi, ses lèvres s'approchant de plus en plus près. Autant que j'aurais du, je n'ai pas bouger et je ne bougerais pas. J'étais gelé sur place pour une certaine raison. Et je connaissais cette raison, j'aurais du courir aussi vit que je le pouvais.

Mais dû au fait que j'étais soudainement hypnotisé par cette gamine, j'étais seulement capable d'observer ses délicieuses lèvres brillantes et combien son parfum à la pêche sentait de plus en plus bon.

Chacun dans la salle a fait un silence de mort.

« A quel genre de jeux tu joues, Spinnet ? » J'ai grogné.Nos nez se touchaient pratiquement. Son souffle était calme et rythmé, balayant mon visage comme une brise d'été.

« J'observerais mes arrières si j'étais toi, Weasley. » A-t-elle suggéré d'une vois enroué.

J'ai haussé un sourcil.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Ses lèvres se sont rapprochées mais n'ont pas touchées les miennes. C'était come si le monde entier était encore là. Son doux sourire s'est élargit dans un sourire sinistre.

« Parce que les chose se produisent quand tu t'y attend le moins. »

Et avant d'avoir pût reculer, elle m'a donné un coup de genoux dans les...et bien, on va dire vers 'une terre reculée'.

J'ai émit un gémissement de douleur, avec tous les autres mêles de Griffondor qui savait trop bien la douleur que c'était. Alicia s'est dirigée vers Angelina et Katie, la tête haute, balançant de nouveau ses hanches comme si c'était un mannequin sur une scène.

Quand Alicia est arrivée à côté de ses compagnons, le groupe entier de filles s'est mis à l'encourager de manière extravagante comme des fans de Quiddich lors de la coupe du monde.

J'ai marché jusqu'à Lee et Fred, toujours penché.

« Merci, merci ! » A proclamé Alicia, prenant un air arrogant.

Ugh. Quelle petite **gamine** ! Elle pense qu'elle va s'en tirer aussi rapidement avec moi ? Nous verrons bien qui rira le dernier. Encore plus que jamais, je me suis sentit comme la victime la plus humiliée. A quoi je pensais, tout à l'heure à penser qu'elle était jolie ? Est-ce que je suis fou ? C'était la guerre.

Cela ne signifiait pas flirter avec l'ennemi ! Après un moment, j'ai repris mon souffle et ai montré ma grande taille, regardant Alicia. Elle était occupée à rigoler avec le groupe de filles qui s'étaient réunies autour d'elle.

« Bonne chance, mec. » A sympathisé Lee.

J'ai seulement incliné la tête, bouillant de fureur fanatique.

« Ouais, fais un break. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous les aurons cette année. » A assuré Fred, me tapotant légèrement le dos.

J'ai émit un soupir frustré. J'ai été silencieux pendant un moment, laissant mes yeux s'égarer au delà de mon frère et de mon meilleur ami. De nouveau, ils ont débarqué sur Alicia. Elle a rencontré mon regard fixe et m'a fait un sourie espiègle, puis s'est retournée.

J'ai plissé les yeux, serrant les poings. Trop c'est trop. Trop longtemps, j'ai été 'George Weasley, le monsieur gentil'.

Cette année, je vais déployer les grands moyens. Cette année, je ferais tout ce qui est en ma puissance pour vois qui va rire le dernier.

« Spinnet va **payer**. »


	3. Bright Ideas

**Attention mesdames et messieurs, ca va commencer, installer vous bien votre fauteuil…5…4…3…2…1…0 et c'est partiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…**

**Vitalyn : **merci du compliment, et voilà la suite !!!

**Bee orchid : **meilleure en Anglais ??Ho ca j'aimerais bien….Mais on va plutôt dire que ces l'expérience lol et au fait merci pour ton mail, cetai très gentil !!!et comme tu l'a dit, 'que la guerre commence' !!!

**Bubblegum712 :** pour savoir ce qil va faire, ces dans ce chapitre !!!!et puis tu sais, les mecs y son jamais très fut-fut alors y fau pas s'étoner qil n'ai pas réagit lol !!!!(je sen ke si un mec li ca y va plus vouloir lire mon histoire…mdr)

**Kikou224 :** Merci a toi ossi pr le compliment !!En fait l'histoire est basé surtt sur George et Alicia donc Fred et Angie sont foutu au 2eme plan et même au 10eme lol !!!!

**Bon comme je l'ai expliquer à Kikou224, l'histoire est seulement basé sur George et Alicia, les autres ne sont pas vraiment exploité mai bon ils sont kan mêm la et on en parle kan mêm , mai ce n'est pas bcp..et aussi je suis fier et super heureuse de dire ke je sui la Première a avoir posté une fic sur le coupl Alicia/George !!!!Wouaw ca fait tt bizar lol, jespère ke ca motivera certain ecrivains et kils en feront plin sur ce coupl !!!!Ba koi…ces pas interdit de rever…lol**

**Merci d'avoir reviewé et à la prochaine !!**

* * *

_You're hiding something cause it's burning through your eyes_  
(Tu caches quelque chose, car ça brûles dans ton regard)_  
_

_I try to get it out but all I hear from you are lies_  
(J'essaie de te pousser à me le dire mais tout ce que tu me dit ne sont que des mensonges)_  
_

_And I can tell you're going through the motions_  
Je peux te dire que tu traverse des difficultés_  
_

_Figured you were acting out your part_  
(Imagine, tu écrivais ta propre partie)_  
_

_Once again we're playing off emotion_  
(Une fois encore, on joue tout ça sans émotion)_  
_

_Which one of us will burn until the end? –New Found Glory_  
(Lequel de nous deux sera consumé d'ici la fin?)_  
_

* * *

Le cours de Potions était assez normal. Lee, Fred et moi étions assis à nos sièges habituels dans le fond, faisions de temps en temps attention et élaborions une farce pour Rusard.

Cet homme nous **déteste** carrément. Lee parlait d'une idée qui impliquait un ensemble de feux d'artifices et des ballons à eau et nous étions tous les deux concentrés dans le sujet. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout allait selon de manières habituels, quand ce **connard **de Rogue a décidé de mettre les gens par deux.

« Weasley et Spinnet ! Venez devant ! » A-t-il crié.

J'ai regardé Fred, qui semblait assez ennuyé. J'ai laissé mon regard errer jusqu'à Alicia, qui avait une expression proche du dégoût peinte sur le visage. Mon Dieu, comme si elle pensait qu'elle était la seule qui devait endurer cette cruelle et inhabituelle punition.

Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais forcée d'être son partenaire de toute manière.

« Lequel ? » J'ai impatiemment demandé, priant pour que se soit Fred.

Le professeur Rogue m'a regardé et a fait un signe de la main. Je ne pense pas que Rogue sache nous distinguer.

« Toi. » A-t-il impatiemment informé, ses yeux me fixant.

J'ai gémit et ai regardé le chemin jusqu'à l'avant de la classe. Fred et Lee ont rigolé.

« Ca c'est de la chance, mec. » A chuchoté Lee amusé, ma tapotant dans le dos.

J'ai fait les gros yeux, et ai traîné mes pieds jusqu'au bureau assigné, sachant que leur sympathie était fausse. J'ai tapé mes livres sur le bureau en bois, et ai croisé les bras sur ma poitrine. J'ai refusé de regarder cette stupide imbécile, plus connue comme Alicia Spinnet.

Bien, peut-être qu'elle n'est pas stupide, par définition. Elle est réellement **très** futée. Pas aussi futée qu'Hermione Granger, bien sûr, mais elle n'a définitivement pas dur pour accomplir parfaitement ce qu'elle commence.

Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'allais lui avouer ça bientôt.

Après que Rogue ait donné un partenaire a chacun, il a commencé à écrire les indications au tableau, sa voix était monotone et endormante, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là. A la grande horreur de Fred, il avait été placé avec Angelina.

Ils se tenaient environs à trois mètres l'un de l'autre et c'était évident qu'ils avaient envie d'étriper l'autre. Je ne suis retenu de rire et ai essayer de retenir les indications de Rogue. Lee avait été placé avec un Serdaigle que je n'avais jamais vu. « Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai clairement écrit les indications sur le tableau. Vous avec une heure pour finir votre potion. Une fois que vous l'aurez faite, mettez-en un peu dans un lacon et placez le sur mon bureau pour que je la cote. » A-t-il fermement appris.Tout le monde a commencé à fouiller dans ses affaires pour les ingrédients nécessaires. Un grand chaudron noir avait déjà été posé devant chaque bureau pour les partenaires. Chacun devait prendre ses propres ingrédients cependant. La tâche était de faire une certaine antidote qui soignait d'une certaine morsure d'araignée. Je ne m'en rappelle plus exactement. Tout ce que je voulais était de finir la chose, aussi _rapidement_ que possible.

« Commencez. » A ordonné Rogue.

La salle a résonné de bruit de pieds, car les élèves sont allés prendre du matériel dans l'armoire de potions du côté gauche de la salle. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais lui parler maintenant.

« Et bien. Je suppose que je vais aller chercher les ingrédients. » J'ai offert.Je n'étais pas d'humeur à m'énerver et a pratiquer un combat d'injures encore une fois, alors j'ai forcé sur la politesse.

Elle a froncé les sourcils.

« Bien. » A-t-elle simplement énoncé.

Le reste du temps nous avons préparé la potion sans ou avec peu d'échange verbal. Alicia était assez doué et j'étais décidé à ne pas perdre mon calme. Je n'avais aucun désir d'avoir une retenue avec elle, plus que tout autre personne. Habituellement, les retenues ne m'ennuient pas. Fred et moi essayons d'en avoir le maximum. Mais si je devais passer une heure avec Spinnet, je préférerais alors **me raser les sourcils pour un dollars**.**  
**  
Quand j'ai mis le liquide sur le bureau de Rogue, j'ai immédiatement fait un saut chez Fred. Lui et Angelina avaient fini leur potion cinq minutes avant Alicia et moi.

« Weasley. » A dit Angelina de façon glaciale, me fusillant des yeux.

« Johnson. »

« Tu nous excuseras, George, mais Angie et moi avons des choses plus importantes à faire que de rester là et de laisser notre QI descendre. » A répondu Alicia avec malveillance.

Mes yeux ont brillé d'embarras et d'ennui, car elle me dominait. Mesurant presque 1m84, j'étais environ de 20-22 centimètres plus grand qu'elle. J'aurais voulu penser que ça l'intimiderait peut-être mais elle n'a même pas reculé.

Elle m'a sourit, usant exprès de son doux sourire qui montre presque toutes ses dents blanches nacrées ; le sourire qui cache quelque chose de _mauvais_. Je n'ai pas pût penser à autre chose pour dire de revenir à moi, pour une raison particulière.

« Oh, dégage, Spinnet. » J'ai grogné.Alicia a jeté un rapide coup d'œil à Rogue, qui nous observait tous les quatre. Il attendait un faux pas, ainsi il pourrait enlever des points à notre maison. En dépit du fait que nous étions seulement à cinq minutes de la fin du cours, Rogue cherchait désespérément n'importe quelle justification pour terroriser des personnes innocentes, telles que Fred et moi-même.

« J'en serais heureuse. » A répondu Alicia, avec un sourire.Angelina a rigolé et les deux filles sont parties de l'autre côté de la salle, où Alicia et moi-même étions assis, un moment avant. Lee finissait encore sa potion avec son partenaire, en e demandant tout les deux pourquoi le liquide était devenu jaune citron, alors qu'il était censé être jaune canari.

Dommage qu'il n'était pas ici pour entendre la conversation. C'était habituellement celui qui nous rassurait.

Fred a grimacé. Ouais, mon pathétique échec était si mauvais, que même mon propre frère se sentait désolé pour moi.

Maudis sois-tu, Spinnet ! C'était la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine qu'elle me battait ! J'ai vraiment perdu mon don. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec moi ?

« Mec, elle est vraiment sympa cette année avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? » A proclamé Fred, examinant Angelina avec une expression nouvelle dans les yeux.J'ai regardé Alicia, mais elle était trop occupée à chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille d'Angelina. Aucun doute, c'était probablement au sujet de Fred et moi.

Je lui ai de nouveau tourné le dos, exaspéré.

« Oh, **ferme la**. Franchement, je l'ai laissé gagné. » J'ai mentit, essayant de retenir mon ego meurtri.

Fred a haussé un sourcil, souriant.

« Bien sûr. Je te crois. » A-t-il taquiné.

J'ai levé les mains en signe d'anéantissement.

« Tu sais, tu ne m'as pas vraiment aidé ! » J'ai sifflé.

Fred a rigolé.

« Elle te maîtrise vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? » A-t-il curieusement demandé.Normalement, je ne m'occupes pas des manières de mon frère et de son habitude à énoncer les foutues évidences, mais quelque chose au sujet de cette journée et de la façon dont Spinnet m'a cassé faisait claqué cette confession dans mes oreilles.

« Non, Fred. J'adore juste me faire maltraité verbalement par une certaine fille psychopathe. »J'ai répondu.Fred a gloussé, puis est devenu sérieux. Je savais qu'il avait quelque chose en tête, parce que Fred n'est jamais sérieux. C'est comme si on disait que le professeur McGonagall et le directeur Dumbledore _sortaient ensemble_. C'était un élément assez alarmant, choquant et bizarre à propos de cet état, alors je pense que vous avez besoin de nettoyer vos oreilles.

« Ecoute, j'ai une idée si brillante, que tu vas vénérer le sol où j'ai marché. » A commencé Fred.

Maintenant j'étais curieux. Mon frère était connu pour ses complots exceptionnels.

« Continue. »

Les yeux de Fred se sont allumés d'excitation.

« C'est si simple, que je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ! Ceci mettra un terme à notre guerre de farces avec Angelina et Alicia, pour de bon. »

« D'accord, c'est quoi ta grande idée ? » J'ai persisté.

Les lèvres de Fred se sont courbées en un lent sourire.

« C'est la blague du siècle. Nous allons inciter les filles **à tomber amoureuses** de nous. Quand elles découvriront que tout était une plaisanterie, nous serons les derniers à rire ! » A ardemment expliqué mon jumeau.

Je me suis gratté le menton, considérant l'idée. Bien que ça ressemblait à une bonne idée, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à ce que ça voulait dire. D'accord, je sais que c'est étrange que cela sorte de **MA** bouche, mais ne suis-je pas le jumeau sensible, hein ? Fred est connu pour faire les choses sans penser aux conséquences. C'est une bonne chose que je sois là, parce que je finis toujours par peser le pour et le contre.

Je suis le raisonnable. Je suppose que je suis l'autre partie du cerveau de Fred qui lui manque. Ainsi, donc, que rendre quelqu'un, qui que se soit, amoureux de vous et puis de lui briser le cœur était…barbare. Je veux dire, personne n'aimerait avoir le cœur brisé. Ce n'est pas un bon sentiment. Pas comme si nous étions des experts dans cette branche.

Je sais que Fred n'a jamais été amoureux. De mon côté, en dépit du fait que j'ai eu des relations sérieuses, je ne pense pas avoir déjà éprouvé de l'amour.

Je veux dire, c'est juste qu'il n'y y a rien de comparable avec quelque chose de si profond et significatif que l'amour. C'est une émotion _effrayante_, si vous me demandez mon avis. C'est comme donné une part de vous-même à une autre personne et savoir que vous n'allez jamais la récupérer entièrement.Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je suis juste un adolescent. Comment voulez-vous expliquer quelque chose alors que vous n'êtes même pas tout à fait sûr de maîtriser le sujet ?J'ai jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Alicia, qui a attiré mon attention et m'a rapidement montré du doigt. Et a commencé à rigoler avec Angelina. J'ai sentit un nuage de rage devant mes yeux et ma logique s'est envolée par la fenêtre. Ce plan n'était pas aussi cruel, après tout. D'ailleurs, après tout ce qu'elle a fait, elle le mérite.

J'ai sourit à Fred, qui a immédiatement compris que je le suivait dans l'affaire.

« Cher frère, tu es un **génie**. »

* * *

**Voilà c'est finit et oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !!!!!**

**A la prochaine !!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Insanely Ingenious

**Hello a tous !!!!**

**Deso du retard, j'avais comment dire 'un peu oublier' de traduire…lol**

**C'est l'autre jour en voyant que ça faisait UN MOIS que j'avais plus publié, que ca a fait tilt dans ma chtite tête !!!!**

**Bon maintenant, les réponses aux reviews (je vous adore tous !!!!!) :**

**Bubblegum712 : **Kikoo petite méli, j'aimerais bien te demander comment se sont passé tes vacances, mais cette discussion elle est pour 'What I ike About You', alors à chaque histoire sa discussion !!!! Mais vu ke j'ai pas grand-chose à dire (deso, mais ces comme ca !!), je te dis juste un grand merci pour ta review et te fais plin de gro bzou !!!

**Kikou224 :** Une potion ??? ouhhhou potion, où es-tu ????? Bè déso mais je l'ai pas trouver…non sérieux, j'ai jamais parlé de potion, mwa !!!!! J'ai été relire et je t'assure, ze l'ai pas marquer !!!! En fait ils vont pas utiliser la manière 'sorcier' ils votn utiliser la manière 'moldus', c-à-d : petits regards, sourires, .. et tout ce qui va avec. Le but c'est qu'elles tombent vraiment amoureuses d'eu et donc après la rupture sera comme qui dirait très méchante, mais bon tu t'en doute un peu, le plan va foirer , le but c'est kan même de mettre Gorge et Alicia ensemble (enfin c'est ce qui se passe toujours dans les histoires comme ca lol), donc voilà, j'espère que ta mieux compris, merci d'avoir reviewé et bonne lecture !!!

**Sushi-powa : **Aloha you !!!!!! Ca va ti bene ???? Alors ta su mettre ta lourde veste, ouvrir ta grosse porte, et traverser la neige et les intemperries pour aller jusqu'à la grosse boîte de la poste (je c pas ces kel couleur chez toi, alor ze vais rien mettre) ????? Tes pas malade au moins ????? Et sinon, ta pas fait trop de conneries pdt ce debut de vacance, car si ces pas le cas, ze vais te donner plein d'idée lol !!!!! Et tu sais comme moi Gwaenardel (zavais mal ecrit la foi passée !!!!), redoutable vampire peut donner de l'inspiration, le seul truc ces ke tu vivra plus très lgts, mais bon ca on sen fou lol !!!!!!!!!  
Bon gros bisou et a toute !!!!!

**Vitalyn : **Kikoo !!!! Alors oui ces cruel ce qu'ils font mais bon, les mecs tu sais, y sont jamais très gentils…et puis ca peut être marant, enfin tant ke ces pa a moi kon fait la 'blague' !!!!! Voila la suite ke tu attendais _avec impatience_ et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !! Bye

**Bon voilà bonne lecture et ze vous souhaite un ZOYEU NOËL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (avec un peu de retard, je sais…)**

…………………………………………………………………….

_I think you're just a problem,_  
(Je pense que tu es juste un problème)

_So stay the hell away from me because I don't believe in you._  
(Alors reste loin de moi parce que j'te crois pas)

_And I wanna sit here all my life alone._  
(Et je veux rester assis ici seul toute ma vie)

_This may sound a little rough,_  
(Ca peut sembler un peu rude,)

_Don't wanna fall in love._  
(J'veux pas tomber amoureux)

_Don't need security._  
(J'ai pas besoin de sécurité.)

_I ain't no dog without a bone._  
(J'suis pas un chien sans os)_  
_

_Don't have no time for love. –Green Day_  
(J'ai pas d' temps pour l'amour)

………………………………………………………………………..

Le Quiddich, honnêtement, est comme **l'amour de ma vie. **Si vous me donnez le choix de sortir avec la fille la plus canon de mon année mais ne plus jamais joué au Quiddich de ma vie, je refuserais l'offre. Je dirais, « Mon Dieu, non ! » d'une façon polie et gracieuse, et je partirais en courant.

Le Quiddich me donne la chance d'avoir une excuse pour frapper des objets plus grands et douloureux comme des Serpentards confiants. Le Quiddich me donne une occasion en or pour ne _pas_ m'inquiéter à propos de l'école ou des professeurs ou de quelle carrière je vais choisir après Poudlard.

Une fois que j'ai mis un pied sur le terrain, c'est comme si je quittais le reste du monde. Je suis entièrement concentré sur le jeu. Cette électricité étrange traverse mes veines.** Plus rien ne compte désormais.**

Je suis ainsi envahi par le jeu, les voix de la foule se fanent comme un doux bourdonnement. Je ne fais pas ça pour les fans _(Bien que ça m'aide certainement pour les rendez-vous) _et je ne le fais pas pour la reconnaissance. C'est l'amour du jeu, je te dis. Simple et pur.

Mais quand vous mélangez un Weasley et une Alicia Spinnet dans le jeu, les chose deviennent un peu plus compliqué. Particulièrement quand vous êtes engagés dans une guerre de farces potentiellement mortelle avec elle.

Aujourd'hui était notre premier entraînement du jour, étant donné que Dubois est **obséder** par gagner la Coupe des Maisons depuis qu'il peut marcher. En fait, ce n'est pas un mauvais mec avec qui traîner, une fois que vous éloignez le sujet du Quiddich. Honnêtement, c'est merveilleux qu'il ait une petite amie. Elle est vraiment jolie et pas une du genre baraquée et costaude que nous avions imaginé aller avec Olivier.

Elle est brunette et a de ces yeux foncés stupéfiants et des jambes interminables. Je suppose que son nom doit avoir quelque chose d'exotique, comme Jasmine ou Jade ou quelque chose de ce genre. Quelqu'un à regarder, comme dirait mon frère. Je ne serais pas étonné si Jade/Jasmine tombait endormie chaque fois qu'elle serait avec Olivier, dû à ces incessants et ennuyants discours sur le Quiddich.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était seulement la première semaine de septembre et Dubois a insisté pour faire un entraînement après le dîner. Fred et moi avons pris notre temps pour aller et terrain et aller nous changez dans les vestiaires. Avant que ne montions sur nos balais, Dubois nous a poussé à l'intérieur pour son discours habituel. C'est triste de penser que l'année prochaine sera la dernière fois que Fred et moi nous amuserions des discours ennuyeux de Dubois.

« Ok tout le monde, je ne veux pas commencer avec quelque chose qui en demande _trop_. Je veux aller au-dessus des anneaux, voir où chacun en est. Je ne présume pas qu'aucun de vous n'ai été intelligent pour s'entraîner cet été, est-ce que j'ai raison ? » A-t-il interrogé, avec son accent écossais.

J'ai jeté un rapide coup d'œil à Alicia, qui bavait presque. Typique. Les filles comme Alicia vont **TOUJOURS** chercher des mecs étrangers avec des accents. Le mec pourrait avoir **cinq dents en moins** mais s'il a un accent fantaisiste, _autre_ que les Anglais, elle pourrait faire une crise cardiaque. Le mystère des filles et des mecs avec accents. Je ne pense pas que je le résoudrais un jour.

« Heu, j'aurais pratiqué si j'avais pût. Tu sais comment c'est. » A sincèrement admis Harry, en gesticulant.

Pauvre Harry. Et je le dis vraiment. Je veux dire, il vit avec cette sorte de Moldus qui croient que la magie est mauvaise. Une mauvaise sorte de gens, réellement. La sorte qui ne peut supporter le changement et a peur de la diversité. Son cousin, Dudley qui je pense, a une forte ressemblance avec un porc. Il faudrait surveiller un gosse comme ça. Si jamais il s'asseyait sur toi, il te casserait **sérieusement** quelques os.

Olivier a brusquement incliné la tête et a regardé les autres.

« Maintenant, pour tous les autres ? » A-t-il demandé, comme s'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort.

Fred a baissé la tête et a commencer à siffler. J'ai fait à Dubois un sourire timide et j'ai gesticulé. Angelina a regardé Fred et Alicia était trop occupée dans les profondeurs des yeux d'un certain capitaine écossais pour même entendre la question. Elle est désespérée, je te dis. **Désespérée et pathétique**, de pavaner devant un mec qui aurait presque éclaté en larmes s'il n'a pas son balai pendant une semaine. A quoi ce monde rime ?

En toute honnêteté, Fred et moi nous sommes entraînés mais pas autant que nous aurions dût. Nous avons passé la majeure partie du temps a essayer de développer des articles de farces, principalement dans le rayon sucreries et bonbons. Rien n'avait eu autant de succès, jusqu'ici. Nous rêvons d'ouvrir un magasin de farces à Pré-au-lard, mais nous n'avons pas les fonds.

Olivier a soupiré et a fermé les yeux.

« Weasley ? Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas tenus un balai de tout cet été ? » A violement interrogé Dubois.

J'ai roulé des yeux et lui ai légèrement tapoté l'épaule.

« Ne t'éclate pas une veine, cher vieil Olivier. Naturellement que je l'ai fait. Quel genre de membre d'équipe je serais sinon ? » J'ai confirmé.

Olivier s'est un peu détendu. Alicia a reniflé, comme si elle sortait de sa transe.

« Le genre qui trouverais **TOUTES** les manières possibles pour me faire sortir de mes gonds. » A-t-elle murmuré d'un ton acide.

Olivier a roulé des yeux, déjà gêné par notre plaisanterie. En fait, toute l'équipe était malade des taquineries entre Alicia et moi-même. Fred et Angelina parlaient à peine pendant les entraînements, principalement parce qu'Angelina était dévouée au Quiddich presque autant que l'est Dubois et qu'elle ne voulait pas se déconcentrer du jeu. Elle était vraiment focalisée, je suppose.

C'est une bonne chose aussi, parce qu'Angelina serait très étonnée si elle savait que Fred la fixait rêveusement la moitié du temps. Attends, est-ce que _je_ viens juste de dire ça?

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai fait à Alicia un sourire charmant et était sur le point de lancer un commentaire plein d'esprit et acéré, quand je me suis souvenu du plan. Donc à la place, je me suis lentement rapprochée d'elle et j'ai mis paresseusement un bras autour de ses épaules, comme si c'était aussi normal que le professeur Rogue était ennuyant.

« Tu sais, ces remarques, Leesh, elles me blessent vraiment. » J'ai solennellement répondu, la regardant fixement en boudant.

Fred a suffoqué un rire et Alicia a immédiatement repoussé mon bras, le laissant tombé sur le côté. Je perdait vraiment mon touché. Alicia a croisé ses bras au-dessus de sa poitrine et m'a observée en colère, se tenant un peu en arrière comme si j'allais lui faire une démonstration d'un spectacle de Broadway.

« Est-ce que tu viens juste de m'appeler Leesh ? » A-t-elle demandé incrédule, louchant légèrement.

J'ai largement sourit. Le tour allait marcher une fois de plus. Une fois qu'elle laisserait le mur tomber, ce sera plus facile de gagner sa confiance. C'était la seule manière pour que ce plan fonctionne.

« Ouais et alors ? » J'ai curieusement demandé.

Alicia a pris l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient de se faire écraser par un rouleau compresseur après avoir mangé beaucoup de produits laitiers.

« Ugh, je pense que je vais hurler. » A-t-elle pleuré.

Angelina a rigolé, comme si elle lisait un script et puis s'est immédiatement arrêtée quand elle a vu le regard victorieux de Fred.

Olivier a dégagé sa gorge, de plus en plus agacer au fil des minutes. MERLIN, que je suis heureux de ne pas être capitaine. Je pense que je deviendrais fou si je devais supporter toutes ces foutues discussions et remarques entre nous quatre. D'un autre côté, voyant comment je suis, je ne voudrais **JAMAIS** être capitaine de l'équipe, car je laisserais, certainement, continuer les remarques et m'y mettrais aussi !

« Bien, bien. Assez. Si vous m'excusez, Weasley et Spinnet, mais j'**ESSAYE **de pratiquer un entraînement ici ! »

J'ai jeté un rapide coup d'œil à Dubois. Il dégageait l'impression qu'à tout moment, de la vapeur allait sortir de ses oreilles, aussi grosse qu'une pile de briques. Pauvre vieux. Peut-être que s'il passait plus de temps _sauter_ réellement sa petite amie, alors il aurait un ulcère a propos du Quiddich, puis il serait beaucoup moins stresser.

« Pouvons-nous déjà commencer ? » A demandé en hésitant Harry, balançant de manière experte son balai de sa main gauche à sa main droite.

C'était un commentaire rafraîchissant et effrayant ! Habituellement Harry ne participait jamais à ce comportement enfantin qui se produisait rituellement avant chaque entraînement.

« Oui, svp ? Je n'ai pas toute l'année. » A remarqué Katie.

Je lui ai tiré la langue et elle a fait les gros yeux, rigolant pour elle-même.

« Ca n'est pas fini, Spinnet. » J'i taquiné, lui faisant mon sourire le plus séduisant et le plus charmant.

Alicia a grimacé, a sauté sur son balai et avec un coup de pied sur le sol, a plané au-dessus de nous tous.

« J'en suis déjà toute excitée. » A-t-elle ironiquement avoué, d'une voix plate et apathique.

Un peu plus tard, après un certain échauffement obligatoire, Dubois a sortit la boîte de balles. Il a libéré le Vif pour Harry, puis a sortit le Souaffle et a commencé a apprendre une nouvelle tactique avec Angelina, Katie et Alicia.

En même temps, il critiquait avec enthousiasme du fait qu'il était extrêmement déçu que les trois filles aient passées plus de temps à gambader à la plage, qu'à s'entraîner au Quiddich. Fred et moi avons été chercher nos battes dans le hangar de stockage et éloignons les cognards.

C'était du genre à devenir ennuyeux, si on me demande. J'aime bien le Quiddich, mais seulement une fois que tu dois frapper le même cognard à chaque fois, sans nouveauté, cela ne paraît pas aussi attrayant. Il y a une différence énorme entre s'entraîner pour soi-même et participer à un vrai match. De plus, il n'y avait aucun Serpentard gluant à viser.

Et autre remarque, je ne peux pas m'**arrêter** de jeter de coup d'oeils à Alicia. Je sais, je sais, je ne devrais prêter aucune attention à l'ennemi mais je ne peux pas résister. Je réfléchissais pendant cet entraînement et je me suis demandé pourquoi nous nous détestions tellement.

Accordé, Fred et moi n'avons pas fait une bonne impression sur elles deux le tout premier jour d'école, mais je ne pouvais pas indiquer la raison précise de cette animosité que nous partageons tellement.

Je suppose que c'est une chose normale. Tu sais, quand un de tes amis déteste quelqu'un d'autre, tu fais la même chose que lui parce que tu crois plus ton ami qu'un étranger et également parce que c'est, l'option la plus facile ; il n'y a aucun mur entre toi et ton ami.

Mais d'un autre côté, Alicia n'a jamais montré les plus petits sentiments d'hospitalité amicale envers moi. Elle a toujours essayé de me critiquer ou de me jeter des regards meurtriers qui pourrait faire fondre du beurre, à travers la salle. C'était comme si nous détester l'un l'autre était la seule chose que nous avions faire, alors pourquoi changer la routine ? Je suppose que si on regardait les certaines choses, c'est une fille bien. Mais je ne peux pas. Sa mission principale dans la vie semble être de me taper sur les nerfs. On n'a jamais pût revenir en arrière, maintenant le pourrais-je ?

« Hey, George, viens ici une minute ! » A hurlé Fred à travers le terrain.

J'ai émit un soupir et ai attendu un moment, me préparant pour frapper la cognard. Je l'ai envoyer en l'air en poussant un cri perçant et il a fuser comme une fusée lors de la mise à feu, et s'est ensuite dirigé vers mon jumeau.

Son sourire lumineux et malfaisant s'est agrandit jusqu'à ses oreilles. J'ai froncé les sourcils, sachant qu'il y avait quelque chose. Fred ne fait pas ce sourire pour n'importe quoi, tu sais.

A par mes soupçons, il avait eu une idée brillante.

« Bien, a quoi tu penses cette fois ? » J'ai demandé, regardant le cognard.

Fred a rigolé, ses yeux fixant le terrain a la recherche du cognard.

« C'est bien plus brillant que mon plan original! » A-t-il avoué.

« Explique. » J'ai recommandé, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son sourire rayonnant.

« Je vais lancer un cognard dans to direction et tu te le prendras exprès. Tu te prendras le coup pendant que tu parles avec Alicia, ainsi ce sera **COMME** si tu étais distrait. Quand Alicia te verra tomber, elle se sentira immédiatement désolé pour toi et te conduira jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Et puis, mon cher frère, tu useras de tes charmes sur elle. »

J'ai rigolé, prêt à lui dire qu'il était vraiment fou, quand une ampoule s'est allumée dans ma tête. Plus j'y pensais, plus cela me paraissait mieux. Je savais qu'au fond d'Alicia, il y avait un côté compatissant qui attendait de surgir. Chaque Princesse de Glace avait une faiblesse.

Chaque Princesse de Glace avait un bouton de déclenchement pour le dégel. L'idée de Fred était aussi folle qu'elle était ingénieuse. Je ne veux pas me ramasser le cognard en pleine face, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'allais mourir. Cela guérirait en un rien de temps.

D'ailleurs, mon nez brisé me mettrait probablement en valeur, quand je me serais vengé d'Alicia. Il y a certaines choses que l'on doit faire, mais si on vient juste de sortir de l'infirmerie.

Des sacrifices, je te dis. Tout le monde ne peut pas posséder le talent de Fred et moi. On ne peut pas apprendre dans un livre de sort comment être farceur. Tout est dans la tête, les mecs, tout est dans la tête.

« Tu sais Fred, parfois tu es plus intelligent que t'en a l'air. » J'ai avoué, lui faisant un sourire.

Il a rigolé, ses yeux suivant un cognard.

« Très bien, mon vieux. Quoi qu'il en soit, tente ta chance. Dépêche-toi de remonter et de commencer à lui parler ! » A-t-il ordonné.

J'ai incliné la tête et me suis dirigé vers Alicia. Elle gardait l'anneau du milieu, inclinant la tête car Angelina lui disait quelque chose. Dubois a atterrit avec élégance sur le sol et nous a observé tous les trois, son sifflet collé à ses lèvres. Je me suis directement arrêtée à côté d'Alicia et devant Fred, pour qu'il m'ait dans son tir. Je dois admettre, que j'étais un peu nerveux à propos d'être pulvérisé par un cognard, mais je n'allais **pas** bouger.

« Hey, Leesh. Tu passes un après-midi agréable ? »

Alicia a maugréé et a crier à Katie et Angelina qu'elle arrêtait. Elle a tourné son balai pour me faire face et j'ai immédiatement fait un de ses sourires à la Weasley. Alicia a haussé les sourcils confuse, son nez se plissant d'une **façon unique et très mignonne**, elle a agrippé son balai et a étudié mon expression, essayant de découvrir les motifs de ma venue.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Weasley ? » A-t-elle curieusement demandé.

J'ai passé une main dans mes cheveux emmêlés, prenant mon temps pour la faire mariner. Son regard n'a jamais quitté mon visage et je me suis demandé si elle pouvait lire ce qui miroitait derrière mes yeux. C'était vraiment trop facile, je te dis ; de la rendre fâchée. Cette année, c'était devenu un jeu d'enfant.

« Un mec ne peut-il pas juste demander à une belle fille, comme toi, comment elle va ? » J'ai interrogé.

J'ai légèrement boudé, feignant pour être offensé.

Elle a fait les gros yeux, ses lèvres mimant un sourire affecté.

« Normalement, oui. Mais quand c'est toi, alors j'ai appris que la meilleure chose était de me retourner et de courir. » A-t-elle taquiné.

Je lui ai fait un clin d'œil, me demandant quand Fred donnerait le signal.

« Tu ne retiens que le pire de moi. Et tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos des choses méchantes. » J'ai grondé.

Alicia a laissé échapper un cri de colère. Ses joues remplies d'une tonalité de fraise mûre.

« Laisse-moi seule, Weasley ! » A-t-elle dit anéantie.

« Mais… »

« George ! Attention ! » A crié Fred.

J'ai lentement tourné mon balai pour lui faire face, mes yeux fixant un cognard approchant. J'ai feint d'avoir peur et ai agrandit mes yeux, ma bouche étant en train de bailler. Et avant que je n'ai pût soulever ma batte pour dégager l'objet, le cognard s'est violement écrasé contre le centre même de mon estomac, faisant tourner en rond mon balai, mais yeux ne lâchant jamais Alicia.

Le vent a hurlé dans mes oreilles comme la mer pendant un ouragan. Ma robe s'est agitée autour de moi comme des ailes brisées et je me rendais péniblement compte de la distance a laquelle j'avais été éjecté de mon balai. La douleur a immédiatement envahit mon estomac et ma tête, comme un couteau de boucher qui tranche mon crâne. Alicia a haleté d'horreur alors qu'Olivier criait mon nom.

La toute dernière chose que j'ai vu avant de ne heurter le sol dur a été un visage choqué, tendant **désespérément** sa main pour me sauver.

………………………………………………………………..

**Voilà c'est finish !!!!!! Deso d'avoir pris du temps, mais bon faudra faire avec, de plus l'auteure est toujours callée à 7 chapitres et donc je m'en rapproche de plus en plus et si je vais tro vite je devrais attendre chaque parution pour commencer à traduire donc vous devrez attendre beaucoup plus longtemps !!!**

**J'espère que tout le monde a compris…lol**

**A la prochaine !!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Crashing Down The Walls

**Bijour à touuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !**

**Alors je sais que j'avais dit que je ne traduirais plus de chapitre avant un petit temps car j'allais rattraper l'auteure, mais en fait le jour où j'ai poster le chap 4 elle a aussi poster un chap et le lendemain, pour remercier d'avoir reçu autant de reviews, elle en a reposter un ! Ce qui fait que j'ai 'le droit' de reposter !**

**Merci a tous pour vos reviews, ze vous adore !Pour une fois il n'y aura pas de réponses car j'ai pas trop le temps…de plus il n'y en a eu que deux au chap précédent…alors cette fois-ci zespère en avoir plus !(sinon pas de chapitre lol…mais non moi je suis pas comme ca…lol) **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Look, I know you hate me. That means the planets are aligned. So let's not mess with the universe. –Everwood_

(Ecoute, je sais que tu me détestes. Cela veut dire que les planètes sont alignées. Ne nous laissons pas nous gâcher avec cet univers.)

* * *

Quand j'ai repris conscience, la plus grande paire d'yeux inquiets, de couleurs moka que je n'avais jamais vu m'a salué comme deux lanternes dans un ciel noirci. La propriétaire des yeux a reculé un peu en arrière et j'ai essayé de deviner à qui ils étaient. Mais ma vision était brouillée comme si un bus à deux étages venait de me rentrer dedans. Je me suis faiblement rappelé ce qui s'était passé alors que tout des images rapides clignotaient dans mon esprit.

La faible odeur d'une potion et d'un antiseptique inconnu s'est attardée dans l'air avec la voix de Madame Pomfresh. Ma main a saisit mon côté et j'ai découvert que je portais toujours ma robe de Quiddich et mes vêtements d'entraînement. Tout semblait si **surréaliste**, comme si j'errais dans un rêve brumeux dont je ne pouvais m'échapper.

« Où suis-je » J'ai demandé d'une voix rouée, espérant que quelqu'un était là.

J'ai lentement essayé de m'asseoir mais mon mal de tête s'est immédiatement doublé ; le pire que j'ai pu avoir de toute ma vie. Avec un gémissement fort désagréable, je suis retombé en arrière sur les draps frais du lit, me maudissant. J'ai paresseusement levé ma main jusqu'à mon front et j'ai été étonné de découvrir qu'une bande de gaz le couvrait.

Le propriétaire des beaux yeux bruns a claqué sa langue et a soupiré agressivement. Mes yeux ont balayé d'un air fatigué le secteur et se sont alors arrêté sur la personne. Son contour commençait à se former ; légèrement grande mais pourtant au moins 13cm (5pouces) plus petite que moi, avec des cheveux blonds retiré en une queue de cheval défaite, la robe de Quiddich de Gryffondor et un air à moitié menaçantà moitié souriant qui me semblait **trop familier**.

J'ai clignoté plusieurs fois des yeux et quand je les ai finalement ouverts, je regardais Alicia Spinnet. Et le plus étonnant de tout, elle était seule. Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'ironie de la situation. En dépit du fait que je m'étais probablement cassé quelques os, j'ai réellement **ri**.

De nouveau, les projets fous de Fred s'étaient réussis. Et de nouveau, j'avais été assez fou pour les suivre.

« Tu es à l'infirmerie, naturellement. » A-t-elle informé.

Avec beaucoup plus d'efforts qu'à l'accoutumé, je lui ai fait mon sourire 'marque déposée'. J'ai regardé autour de moi. Il y avait seulement une autre personne qui était là en fait, occupant Madame Pomfresh. Je me suis concentré sur Alicia, ignorant la douleur atroce entre mes tempes.

« Merci pour cette évidence. » J'ai légèrement taquiné.

Elle a rigolé et j'ai remarqué que ses yeux semblaient miroiter aussi de rire. Qui savait que quelqu'un qui vous déteste de chaque parcelle de son corps avait de si beaux yeux ? Mais attends une minute, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de dire…Ca doit sûrement être un énorme coup sur la tête que j'ai reçu.

« Et bien, tu m'as demandé où tu étais, alors je t'ai répondu. » A-t-elle observé.

Je n'ai pas hésité à sourire. Et elle non plus. Le rire dans ses yeux n'a pas cessé alors qu'une petite lumière s'allumait. J'ai commencé à me demander pourquoi nous ne pouvons tout les deux faire ça plus souvent…pourquoi nous devons être à la gorge de l'autre après avoir échangé de mots de civilité.

Mais d'un autre côté, je dois admettre que c'est **plutôt amusant** de la taquiner. Quand elle est gênée, elle commence à évaser ses narines. Quand elle est à l'étape d'une fureur totale, ses oreilles ont une adorable nuance de rouge brique. C'est tout à fait amusant de l'observer passé par ces étapes de colère.

Presque aussi amusant que la fois où Fred et allé derrière Dubois et a abaissé son pantalon (celui de Dubois) devant cette fille de qui il était fou depuis des années.

Voyant comment j'ai été momentanément assommé par un objet qui a le poids d'un bébé obèse, tu devrais comprendre que je suis évidemment désorienté. » J'ai plaisanté avec esprit.

Elle a roulé des yeux, laissant tombé ses bras à ses côtés.

« En parlant de ça, tu as frappé le sol vraiment fort. J'ai été étonné que tu ne te sois pas cassé **tout** les os de ton corps » A-t-elle admis.

J'ai décalé mon poids ans le lit, laissant mes yeux au niveaux de ses jambes et puis de nouveau à son visage.

« J'ai été blessé méchamment » J'ai demandé.

Madame P. était occupé avec un autre patient et je n'avais pas envie de supporte sa colère 'en la tracassant avec une question qui pouvait attendre un moment'. D'ailleurs, le but de ce plan n'était pas d'avoir une vie sociale avec Alicia ?

Le visage d'Alicia s'est envahit de regrets et de sympathie. Je me suis rapidement rappelé l'image de sa main tendue pour me sauver.

« Tu t'es frappé la tête et elle a commencé à saigner un peu, mais Madame Pomfresh a atout suite arrête ça. Tu as cassé ta jambe droite mais elle a également donné une potion pour cela. Il est sur ta table de chevet. »

Jai jeté un coup d'œil sur la table de chevet et j'ai vu un verre avec une boisson avec la couleur du fumier et qui paraissait profondément désagréable. J'ai grimacé et j'ai retourné mon attention vars Alicia, qui riait de mon expression de dégoût. Se pourrait-il que cet incident ait réellement permis à Alicia de me regarder comme un être humain et non plus comme la plus grande ordure de l'univers ?

« Elle a dit combien de temps je devrais rester ici » J'ai interrogé.

Alicia a fait quelques pas en avant, pour venir du côté droit du lit, ma tête la suivant.

« Hum…elle a dit jusqu'à ce soir. Mais elle a mentionné qui si tu voulais qu'elle guérisse correctement, tu devrais reposer cette jambe pendant une semaine. Je pense qu'elle va te donner des béquilles. » A-t-elle répondu.

J'ai gesticulé. Cela ne semblait pas _trop_ mauvais. Je veux dire, je m'attendais à pire. Je n'avas aucune idée de ce qu'étaient des foutues béquilles, puisqu' je n'en avais jamais utilisé, mais j'avais une légère idée. Je devine que Madame P. peut vraiment faire des merveilles.

Alicia et moi avons été silencieux pendant un moment car je considérais la situation sous tous les angles et elle jetait un coup d'œil nerveux autour de la salle. J'étais curieux quand à pourquoi Alicia était la seule présente et qu'elle connaissait tellement mon état. C'était plutôt étrange, considérant le dédain mutuel que nous avons l'un pour l'autre.

« Je me demandais quelque chose. » J'ai mystérieusement commencé.

Elle a semblé légèrement paniqué mais l'a immédiatement caché.

« Oui »

J'ai haussé un sourcil, un sourire astucieux se peignant sur mes lèvres.

« Pourquoi es-tu la seule ici ? Je veux dire, sans vouloir t'offenser, mais tu es la **dernière** personne que je m'attendais retrouver à côté de mon lit. » J'ai fait remarqué.

Son visage est passé par toutes les nuances de rose et de rouge. Elle a remué ses mains, essayant de me faire un sourire qui ne trahirait pas trop ses émotions intérieures. C'était comme si quelqu'un lui avait demandé de garder un secret de la plus haute importance. Ou comme si elle ne savait pas nager et quand la poussait dans la partie la plus profonde de l'océan.

Ca lui a pris un moment pour répondre sans bafouiller.

« Tu as été assommé pendant deux heures. L'équipe entière est venue quand tu as été admis ici. Après environ une heure, Madame Pomfresh a dit que nous occupions trop son espace et que tu n'allais pas te réveiller avant un bon moment, donc tout le monde est partit sauf Fred et moi-même. Fred est partit environ dix minutes avant que tu ne te réveilles. » A-t-elle doucement informé.

Maintenant j'étais **vraiment** curieux. Elle était ici depuis deux heures. C'était vraiment époustouflant.

« Tu es resté ici pendant _deux heures _» J'ai demandé choqué.

Elle a baissé les yeux vers le plancher, soudainement frappé de timidité ; quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Habituellement, l'Alicia que je connaissais était forte et franche, et pas effrayée de dire ce qu'elle pensait même si c'était stupide.

Elle avait confiance en elle et rien ne pouvait la secouer. Mais maintenant, c'était comme si elle était une petite fille, hésitant à dire ce qu'elle pensait de peur de causer une dispute. C'était étrange de voir son changement de personnalité tellement fort en quelques minutes.

« Ouais, je suppose que oui. » A-t-elle chuchoté.

Ces yeux de tueuse ont rencontré les miens et assez curieusement, j'ai sentit mon cœur manquer un battement. Nous étions silencieux, ni l'un ne l'autre ne voulant briser ce beau moment et que cet étrange et faible désir disparaisse. Ca m'a étonné encore plus de découvrir qu'Alicia était restée pendant tout le temps de mon inconscience. Je veux dire, tout ça se passait trop vite.

**A un moment nous nous disputons sur le terrain de Quiddich et le suivant, je pense à combien ces yeux sont magnifiques.** Ce sont les hormones, je te dit.

Putain d'hormones !

J'ai léché mes lèvres, qui semblaient curieusement gercées et sèches.

« Pourquoi » J'ai demandé, ma voix étant presque aussi tranquille que la sienne était tendue.

Elle a gesticulé, une main recoiffant ses cheveux qui étaient tombés de sa queue de cheval. Son visage était recouvert de saleté mais pour quelque raison, j'ai réalisé que ça n'enlevait rien à sa beauté. Comme je l'ai dit avant, je ne l'ai pas _vraiment_ détestée en première année et j'ai **toujours **pensé qu'elle était jolie. J'ai juste mis cette pensée de côté. C'était comme si mon cerveau avait refait l'installation électrique pendant cet automne.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suppose…que je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien. » A-t-elle répondu timidement.

Mes yeux se sont agrandis. Tout était vraiment trop…**à donner la chair de poule. **D'une certaine manière, j'étais un peu heureux qu'elle s'était inquiété. D'une autre manière, je voulais revenir en arrière et revenir à nos taquineries et plaisanteries habituelles. C'était la seule chose que nous savons comment faire. Si je décidais de continuer ceci…nous ferions un pas dans l'inconnu, c'està-dire parler. Et qui sait bon sang ce que ce serait. Mais elle me déteste depuis si longtemps et j'étais fatigué d'être toujours la raison de son animosité.

« Sérieusement » J'ai demandé, incrédule.

Elle a émit un gémissement frustré, en me regardant.

« Oui, c'est bon ! Je dois le répéter vingt fois » A-t-elle crié.

Ah, _voici_ l'Alicia Spinnet que je connais.

J'ai ri sous cape.

« Heureux de savoir que les chose ne changeront jamais. » J'ai murmuré.

Elle a soupiré, passant son doigt sur la surface en bois de la table d'à côté et a alors fait une pause à côté de mon lità quelques centimètres d'où était mon bras.

« Ecoute, George…je» Elle s'est arrêtée, dévisageant mes yeux comme un cerf qui regarde des phares.

« Quoi »

Elle est rapidement revenu à elle et a violement secoué la tête.

« Ca ne fait rien. Ce n'est pas important. » A-t-elle rapidement rétorqué.

J'ai sourit ; me disant qu'elle dissimulait évidemment quelque chose.

« Bien. »

« Je vais retourner à la Salle Commune. J'ai une quantité monstrueuse de travail à faire. » A-t-elle informé, comme si elle cherchait une approbation.

Ce n'était pas un secret que Fred et moi ne nous inquiétions pas vraiment du travail scolaire. Et comme je l'ai dit avant, il ne faut pas être un génie pour savoir qu'Alicia est une fille étonnamment futée.

Ce qui est probablement une des raisons pour laquelle elle me déteste autant.

Je veux dire, Fred et moi **mourons absolument d'envie** d'ouvrir un magasin de farces après avoir reçu nos diplômes. Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de l'Histoire de la Magie pour ça, non ? Naturellement, vu que je suis le jumeau le plus raisonnable, je fais des devoirs sensiblement meilleurs que Fred. J'obtiens de bons points et quand j'**essaye** réellement, je reçois de très bons résultats. Si seulement j'essayais plus souvent et je pourrais étonné Alicia.

En dépit de notre petite course de supériorité, j'ai eu l'étrange besoin de lui parler encore plus. C'était rare que nous disions deux mots sans que ça n'**explose** donc ceci fût totalement étranger. Mais je n'ai pas laissé son départ prochain me tracasser. Il y aurait sûrement d'autres occasions.

« Dit à tout le monde salut de ma part. » J'ai demandé.

Elle a fermement incliné la tête.

« Je le ferais. Maintenant…tu es sûr que tu es, tu sais, que tu vas _bien _» A-t-elle interrogé, hésitante.

Le sourire sur mon visage s'est agrandis et s'est transformé en un sourire astucieux mais pourtant maladroit. J'ai baissé la tête et sa main a avec précaution planée au-dessus de mon bras, comme si elle pesait mentalement le pour et le contre pour le poser là.

« Je suis choquée d'entendre qu'Alicia Spinnet **s'inquiète** réellement de mon bienêtre. » J'ai taquiné.

Elle a émit un gémissement d'ennui et a écarté sa main comme si elle s'était brûlée. J'ai laissé mes yeux s'accrocher aux siens, prêt à la provoquer au sujet de de sa récente action.

« Tu êtes **impossible**, George Weasley» A-t-elle déclaré avec irritation.

« Merci, mon amour. C'est ce qu'un joueur de Quiddich estropié aime entendre sur son lit de mort. » J'ai avoué avec sarcasme.

Elle l'a roulée des yeux.

« Oh la ferme. Tu n'es pas sur ton lit de mort. Voyant comme tu vas évidemment bien, je vais partir. » A-t-elle déclaré.

« Bien ! Mais rappelle-toi que les derniers mots que tu as dit à George Weasley étaient remplis de mépris et de méchanceté et qu'ils son la conséquence de son ultime **expiration **» J'ai raillé.

Elle a froissé son nez de dégoût et a vite tourné les talons. Quand elle est arrivée quelques lits plus loin, elle s'est retournée une fois de plus et m'a fait un sourire affecté en miroir au mien.

« Et George, essaye de ne plus avoir d'ennuis. Tu sais que Dubois attend ton retour dans le ciel dès que tu seras guéri. » A-t-elle fortement grondé.

J'ai feint d'être blessé et ai ouvert la bouche d'étonnement.

« Moi ? Avoir des ennuis ? Comment peux-tu **suggéré** une pensée aussi ignoble » J'ai proclamé avec indignation.

Elle a rigolé et a secoué la tête, puis est partie.

« Bonne nuit Weasley » A-t-elle crié.

J'ai fait singe de la main, quoiqu'elle me tournait le dos. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux d'elle, regardant fixement cette fille que j'avais seulement associé à de la haine totale, pendant ces cinq dernières années. C'était comme si j'avais été témoin pour la première fois du fait qu'elle était une étrangère pour moi. Quelque chose avait changé ce soir ; je pouvais le sentir.

Un certain mur en verre qui avait toujours été entre nous **venait d'être cassé avec un marteau silencieux mais pourtant puissant. **Se pourrait-il que ce plan ait mieux marché que je ne l'avais imaginé. Est-ce qu'il se pourrait que pour la première fois, Alicia ne m'ait pas regardé avec un regard haineux mais avec autre chose que je ne savais définir ?

Je l'ai observé marché et passé les portes, ses pieds faisant échos dans tous les couloirs isolés.


	6. Toil And Trouble

Petit mot de dernière minute :

YES ! le site remarche enfin ! ce qui veux dire que je peux enfin publier ce chap, moi ki était tte fière de l'avoir traduit, j'étais dans l'incapacité de vous le faire lire…une horreur lol

Aussi non, malgré le petit désastre de mon dernier OS, j'ai quand même encore la peche, ce qui n'était pas le cas quand j'ai écrit le mot d'intro (celui en dessous de celui-ci) l'autre jour et surtout que je viens à l'instant de découvrir de supers beaux OS écrits par ducky-doll, si vous vous débrouillez un peu en anglais n'hésitez pas à aller les lire, et si ce n'est pas le cas ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais les traduire vite fait !

Voila s'en est finit, et a la prochaine !

* * *

**Et oui, je sais, je met de plus en plus de temps entre chaque chapitre, mais en quoi c'est ma faute si tout ce ligue contre moi ? Ecoutez la prière d'une pauvre âme contre qui tout s'acharne…**

**Bon oki, j'en fait un peu trop, on va dire que j'étais assez motivé d'avoir reçu autant de review pour 'WILAY', que je l'ai privilégié à cette fic-ci…mais c'est pas ma faute, je ne suis qu'une pauvre et faible ado…**

**C'est bon j'arrête, j'espère que ce chapitre vous consolera, bien que j'ai l'impression qui a de moins en moins de personnes qui apprécient cette histoire…**

**De plus, j'ai un petit ras le bol de cette traduction, j'ai plus vraiment envie de continuer et le pire c'est que cette vague de 'ras le bol' a presque atteint 'WILAY'…**

**Et de plus (et oui encore), j'ai reçu UNE review pour mon dernier one-shot, ce qui ne motive pas dut tout mais alors la pas du tout……mais bon c'est qui doit sûrement pas être super, ni compréhensible…**

**On passe aux reviews :**

**Bublegum712 :** Hello toi ! T'es plus malade au moins ? Tu m'avais bien l'air arangé dans ta review en ttk…Moi c'est temps-ci c'est bof-bof, en fait avec comme on dit. Bon question reviews ca n'a pas bcp changer, je n'ai tjs pas une vingtaine de review par chap, mais bon je fait avec aussi ; )

Bon ze te fait plin plin de gros bzoux et te dit encore meric pr toutes tes reviews !

**Choups :** Rekikou toi ?mais quelles nouvelles à l'horizon ? Moi le moral est pas au beau fixe, donc je vais devoir te faire des excuse à l'avance, le texte aura necore sûrement plin plin plin de fautes, car j'suis pas trop attentive du coup, mais si jamais l'envie de prend de les enlever, ne te gene pas !

Grox kiss ma puce

**La cop a merry**:Alors comme ça, t'adore l'accent ecossais…hum moi j'ai une nette préférence pr le russe...arggggg je fantasme toute seule lol

Bon bye et fait gaffe je tai fait une RAR énorme pour WILAY, j'étais comme qui dirait assez motiver et je l'ai donc déjà écrite à lavance ! Bye

**Phoque :** Pitié ?oki la voilààààà lol

**Sinon (peux pas m'empêcher de parler, que voulez-vous), je suis à la recherche de correspondant(e)s ! et oui j'adore écrire des chtites lettres…j'aime bien les émails, moi je préfère quand meme les lettres, donc si ca interresse qqun de correspondre avec moi, dite-le dans la review ou envoyez moi votre adresse pas mail (histoire que tt le monde ne la voit pas), bon voilà je crois que c'est tout…..  
**

**Et encore merci à vous d'avoir reviewé !**

* * *

_So let it be what it'll be_

_Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me_

_Here's what I'll do_

_I'll pay loose_

_It's just a little crush (crush)_

_Not like I faint every time we touch_

_It's just some little thing (crush)_

_Not like everything I do depends on you –Jennifer Paige_

* * *

Ainsi, on pourrait dire que mon plan entier m'est retombé dessus, en considérant le fait que je suis réduit avec cet objet étranges que l'on appelle '_béquilles_'. En fait, elles ne sont pas si difficiles à contrôler. Un singe pourrait le faire, si tu veux vraiment savoir. Ce sont deux morceaux de bois solides, avec un bord plus doux au dessus où tu peux poser tes aisselles. 

Cela a enlevé beaucoup de pression dans mes jambes et ça a été une grande excuse pour flirter avec des filles. C'était le scénario du type '_Je suis blessé donc laisse-moi m'accrocher à toi, Florence Nightingale'._ Elles voient que je suis une victime et elle m'attaque comme des abeilles. En un jour, il y a du avoir au moins quinze filles qui m'ont proposé de porter mes livres pour moi. Je suis en train de me demander si je ne devrais pas me casser une jambe ou deux de temps en temps.

Dubois, le Capitaine excessivement fanatique de Quiddich, m'a par conséquent forcé à assister à l'entraînement, en dépit du fait que je suis provisoirement estropié. Dans ses propres mots éloquents et charmants, il a proclamé, « Je m'en moque même si tu avais ton corps **entier** dans le plâtre, Weasley ! Tu te traîneras à chacun de nos entraînements, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il y ait du soleil ! »

Assez motivant, n'est-ce pas ?

Fred a pensé que ce serait assez amusant, et dans les vestiaires, avant chaque entraînement, il dédicace donc son dur travail d'équipe à son, 'Frère Handicapé'.

Je ne comprend vraiment pas comment le fait d'être handicapé peut ainsi amusé, mais je n'ai jamais dit que mon frère et moi étions _exactement_ semblables. C'est en tout cas certain de dire qu'aucun des professeurs n'avait allégé la charge de travail, juste en raison de ses blessures. Dommage ? Vraiment.

Je suppose que le professeur Rogue a cru que je m'étais cassé la jambe exprès. D'une étrange manière, il a raison de le supposer ; bien que je ne _lui_ donnerais jamais le bénéfice du doute, vieil imbécile.

Les choses entre Alicia et moi sont devenues encore plus tendues qu'avant, mais ce n'est pas ce dédain hostile et caustique que nous avions avant. C'était autre chose, quelque chose où je ne pouvais pas mettre le doigt dessus.

Ca dégouttait de la civilité maladroite que nous avons endurée la nuit dans l'infirmerie. Nous avons réduit nos querelles et taquineries et avons assez augmenté que quelques mots polis, mais tout ça sent le truquage ; quelque chose de forcé.

J'ai demandé conseil à Fred, mais il n'a franchement aucune idée. D'ailleurs, ce n'est probablement pas la meilleure idée d'aller demander à mon frère, de toutes les autres personnes, pour avoir des conseils utiles sur la façon de draguer une fille. Mais étonnamment, j'avais remarqué qu'Angelina commençait à se prendre de sympathie pour Fred.

Ils se taquinent toujours et discutent l'un avec l'autre comme chien et chat, mais l'attirance se développe certainement. Fred a saisit chaque occasion pour toucher Angelina et pourtant Angelina l'a déjà **gifler** avec force ; réaction que j'avais prévue.

Comme je l'ai dit, mon frère peut dégager l'illusion qu'il est aussi bête qu'un crayon, mais il a une méthode à sa folie.

Le troisième jour où j'ai été forcé de supporter des béquilles n'a rien eu d'ordinaire. Je me suis réveillé tard, j'ai mis un jeans quelconque et un chandail, j'ai à la hâte boutonné ma robe et j'ai descendus les escaliers, les béquilles en bois créant un bruit désagréable alors qu'elles frappaient chaque marches. Fred et Lee m'attendaient quand je me suis approché de la Salle Commune, déjà lavés et habillés.

« Ah, les Anglais arrivent ! Les Anglais arrivent ! Que quelqu'un aille avertir les troupes ! » A plaisanté Lee.

Fred a éclaté de rire et j'ai immédiatement levé mon majeur vers lui, mais j'ai du m'arrêter quand j'ai réalisé que les béquilles me tenaient en équilibre et que si je la lâchais, j'allais m'étaler sur le sol. Lee et Fred ont rit sous cape et nous nous sommes dirigés vers le Grande Salle.

Les filles étaient déjà là, assises sur une même rangée et sélectionnant leur nourriture comme des poules et bavardant au sujet de qui sait quoi. Dubois était assis à l'extrémité, à côté d'Alicia, écrivant des tactiques de Quiddich sur un bout de parchemin. Mais je suis arrivé à remarquer quelque chose d'alarmant. Toutes les je ne sais combien de secondes, il faisait une pause et regardait fixement Alicia d'une façon vraiment étrange, presque comme s'il avait le _béguin_ pour elle.

Je dois **vraiment** être tombé plus durement sur le sol que je ne l'imaginais. Les mecs et moi avons marché jusqu'à la table. Lee a choisit un siège en face de Katie et Fred s'est assis à côté de Lee, en face d'Angelina. Ce qui me laissait le siège en face d'Alicia.

J'ai laissé les béquilles contre la table et je me suis senti soulagé. Fred avait déjà commencé à s'empiffrer d'une pile de crêpes, alors que Lee flirtait avec succès avec Katie et remplissait son plat vide.

« 'Jour les filles…et Dubois. » J'ai salué.

« Bonjour George. » A gaiement répondu Katie.

« Weasley. » A brusquement répondu Angelina.

Dubois a incliné la tête, ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder.

« Oh, George comment tu vas ? Tout vas bien ? » A sympathiquement demandé Alicia.

Angelina et Katie ont arrêté de parler et ont regardé fixement Alicia d'un air émerveillé. Lee a donné un coup de coude dans les côtes de Fred et a fait un petit sourire. Dubois a continué d'étudier fiévreusement ses jeux bien que je puisse dire que cela avait capté son attention. J'ai sourit d'un air affecté et puis que je l'ai remplacé par un vrai sourire.

« Je vais très bien. Enfin autant que pourrais l'être quelqu'un avec une jambe cassée. » J'ai répondu.

Elle a fait les gros yeux, ne pouvant cependant pas effacer son sourire. Elle est vraiment belle. C'est une honte que je n'ai pas les tripes de lui dire. Je peux me mettre devant un foutu cognard mais je ne peux même pas dire à une **foutue fille** que je la trouve attirante. Pathétique, vraiment. Je suis presque aussi mauvais que Ron. Et c'est vraiment un cas.

Le petit déjeuner est passé normalement, dans mes normes. Katie et Lee ont flirté, Fred a essayé de draguer Angelina mais s'est fait dégager et Dubois était tellement enfoncé dans ses affaires de Quiddich qu'il serait resté pour toujours à la table, si je ne l'avais pas frappé dans le dos avec une de mes béquilles.

Nous avons tous eu Potions, comme premier cours de la matinée excepté Katie et Olivier. Il est une année plus âgé que nous et Katie est une année plus jeune. Ainsi Lee à fait à Katie une étreinte d'au revoir et elle a marché avec Olivier dans la direction opposée.

Je boitillais sur place. Fred était devant, essayant encore une fois de gagner l'affection d'Angelina. Lee était à côté de moi mais quelques personnes impatientes ont sifflées à cause de ça, créant un espace entre nous deux.

Je dois l'admettre, c'est assez difficile de porter un énorme livre, un rouleau de parchemin, une bouteille d'encre **et** une plume en même temps, tout en tenant en équilibre sur des béquilles. Je comptais me faire approcher par une fille, mais personne ne m'avait encore offert ses services.

Ca l'était, jusqu'à ce qu'Alicia glisse à côté de moi. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle était resté derrière moi pendant tout ce temps. Je ne suis pas très attentif, tu sais. Mais la seconde chose dont je me souviens, c'est de quelqu'un saisissant toutes mes affaire hors de mes mains et que je n'avais aucune idée du coupable.

« Il semblerait que tu ais besoin d'aide. » A-t-elle observé, décalant les livres sous son bras.

« Ouais, merci beaucoup. » J'ai dit avec reconnaissance.

Mais ça a plutôt du ressembler à, « Yè, merch bo-co », étant donné que j'avais ma plume en bouche.

Hé, je n'ai pas huit bras, tu sais ! J'ai bien du trouver un endroit pour chaque chose.

Alicia a rigolé et a levé la main, enlevant soigneusement la plume de ma bouche. Ses doigts ont frôlé mes lèvres et j'ai senti une crampe subite dans mon estomac, mes yeux étaient incapables de se détacher des siens.

« Uh, merci. » J'ai répété avec difficulté.

Elle a avalé, regardant sa main pendant un moment, puis la laisser tomber à ses côtés comme si elle était concentrée sur mon visage. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Toute cette merde de politesse était vraiment dérangeante et …juste **étrange**. J'aurais préféré retourner aux jours où on se querellait et se combattaient, seulement parce que c'était la routine et où c'était normal que je ne pense pas à combien ses yeux étaient beaux et à combien j'avais vraiment apprécié son sourire.

« Aucun problème. » A-t-elle chuchoté.

Nous avons continué à marcher côté à côté, en silence. Nous avons atteint les cachots et avons pris nos sièges habituels. Je me suis assis avec Fred, Lee a tiré un tabouret vers nous. Alicia s'est mise a côté d'Angelina et elles se sont toutes les deux assises quelques rangées derrière nous.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi et Leesh ? » A demandé Lee, m'étudiant d'un air confus.

J'ai gesticulé.

« Pour être honnête, j'en ai aucune idée. » J'ai admis.

Et c'était totalement vrai. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'allais me sortir de ce pétrin. La plan était de faire tomber Alicia amoureuse de moi et ensuite de bien rigoler en lui brisant le cœur. Mais comment est-ce que j'étais sensé réagir autour d'elle, quand je ressentais ces réactions mystérieuses qui étaient du genre à me donner l'envie d'être poète devant ses **yeux** et de le '_magnificence de son sourire'_ et tous des déchets dans ce genre ?

Ils devraient imprimer des brochures pour ce genre de vengeance. Peut-être que tout est loyal en amour et en guerre, mais personne n'a jamais dit qu'elles étaient les règles exactes. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que tout est loyal. Puisqu'il n'y a aucune règle ou loi à respecter.

Il a rigolé, avec Fred.

« Ho, tu peux rigoler tant que tu veux Fred. Mais il me semble que je n'ai aucun compliment à te faire, Angelina ne pensera même jamais à sortir avec toi. » J'ai tranquillement ricané.

Avant que Fred n'ait pu protester et Lee poser plus de questions, le professeur Rogue est entré dans la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui.

« Tout d'abord, je vais vous rendre vos devoirs de la semaine dernière. Et je ne suis pas étonné de dire que vos tentatives _pathétiques_ d'écriture ont seulement eu comme résultat d'être les plus horribles et toxiques morceaux de parchemins que je n'ai jamais lu de ma vie. » A-t-il froidement déclaré.

Tout le monde a gémit et il a rapidement marché jusqu'à son bureau, pour prendre la pile de parchemins étroitement roulés. J'ai fait les gros yeux à Rogue et ai espéré le meilleur. Il nous avait demandé de préparer un devoir sur les ingrédients et l'antidote d'une potion contre les morsures de loups-garous.

J'ai réellement fait un effort pour celui-ci et je m'attendais à avoir au moins 80. Les potions étaient assez faciles pour moi, vu que Fred et moi essayons toujours de nouvelles formules pour faire des farces. Le sujet de ce devoir n'était pas vraiment dur ; si on y réfléchissait un peu.

D'ailleurs, il est bien connu que Rogue déteste **chacun et n'importe qui** à Gryffondor. Il n'a jamais un mot gentil à dire sur nos travaux.

« La plus haute côte est de 95. La plus basse…et bien, je vous le laisse découvrir par vous-même. » A-t-il ricané d'un air jovial.

Rogue a distribué les premiers devoirs, qui ont été suivis de cris d'indignation et d'horreur.

« Merde, c'est le devoir où je pensais avoir juste la moitié. J'ai oublié le dernier paragraphe. Je suis partit me promener avec Katie et j'ai tout oublié à ce sujet. » A amèrement chuchoté Lee à Fred et moi.

Fred a ri sous cape.

« Oy, quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de déconner et que tu ira lui demande de façon claire ? _N'importe qui_ avec deux yeux peut voir qu'elle t'aime. » A dit mon frère d'un air provoquant.

Lee a timidement sourit.

Vous voyez, malgré le fait qu'ils sortent ensemble, ce n'est que chose occasionnelle. Bien, cela aurait une chose occasionnelle si Lee ne draguait pas d'autres filles. Fred et moi savons tous les deux que Lee n'oserait pas sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre, quoiqu'il a **mentit** à Katie et a dit, « Que ce n'était pas encore quelque chose de sérieux. »

« Bientôt. Très bientôt. » A-t-il vaguement informé.

« Ah, Weasley, Weasley et Jordan. J'ai été déçu de votre devoir Jordan. Habituellement, je reçois un meilleur travail de vous que ce pathétique morceau de **papier toilette**. _Weasley_…J'ai déjà assez parlé au sujet de vos travaux et je ne vais pas faire l'effort de répéter. » A sifflé Rogue d'un ton acide.

A ça, il a jeté les trois rouleaux de parchemins sur notre table et s'est dirigé vers la rangée de ses prochaines victimes. Lee s'est renfrogné à cause de Rogue mais quand il a pris son devoir, il a semblé soulagé.

« Combien tu as obtenu ? » A demandé Fred, prenant son propre devoir.

J'ai atteint mon rouleau de parchemin à l'extrémité de la table et j'ai délié la corde qui les tenait ensemble.

« Etonnamment, j'ai eu septante-huit (soixante-dix-huit) ! Je pensais que j'allais échoué, vu la manière dont il ma parlé. » A fait remarqué Lee.

« Gah, foutu branleur. » A grogné Fred, ses yeux fixant les points marqué sur le dessus du papier.

« Mauvais points, mec ? » A doucement demandé Lee.

Fred a une fois de plus rapidement déroulé le parchemin, paraissant absolument frustré et déçu.

« J'ai eu soixante-cinq. Vous pouvez le croire ? » A-t-il hurlé d'une voix tendue.

Lee et moi avons échangé un regard. Fred n'a jamais vraiment travaillé pour avoir de beaux points. Et d'ailleurs, nous savons tous les trois que Fred n'avait pas mis beaucoup d'effort dans son devoir, ainsi nous n'avons aucune raison de le plaindre. Après un moment de silence, nous avons tous les trois commencé à rire.

« Ha, j'ai l'air de quoi ? Cela s'est bien passé. Dis, qu'est-ce que tu as obtenu George ? » A répliqué Fred, le ton de sa voix était clairement plus gaie qu'avant.

J'ai déroulé le parchemin et mes yeux se sont agrandis.

« Vous n'allez pas le croire, mais j'ai obtenu **nonante (quatre-vingt-dix) **! » J'ai répondu avec beaucoup d'incrédulité.

J'ai dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, pour voir si mon esprit ne me jouait pas des tours. Mais les points demeuraient là, à l'encre rouge. C'était probablement l'un des événements les plus étonnants de ma vie ! Moi, George Weasley, avait eu une des meilleures notes de la classe !

« Par l'enfer, montre-moi ça ! » A ordonné Lee.

Je l'ai laissé me prendre le parchemin des mains. Fred et Lee l'ont étudié avec un grand intérêt et crainte, ensuite Lee l'a reposé sur le bureau.

« Et bien, que je sois maudis. Qui aurait deviné… » A commencé Fred, laissant échapper un sifflement.

Honnêtement, j'étais choqué moi-même. Rogue a continué de se plaindre d'avantage sur le fait que nous ne devrions pas nous attendre à de grands succès à l'avenir, en raison de notre incompétence à même égaliser un devoir écrit par un premier année. Mais j'étais trop assommé pour prendre la peine de lui prêter attention.

Quand le cours s'est finit, Fred a pourchassé Angelina et Lee m'a attendu le temps que je recueille mes affaires. Il était sur le point de porter certains de mes livres et affaires, quand Alicia est soudainement apparue à mon côté, me regardant fixement avec ce regard mêlant l'hésitation et une énergie que je n'avais jamais vue.

« Je m'en occupe, Lee. » A-t-elle simplement dit.

Lee a haussé un sourcil, me questionnant du regard et je lui ai fait signe que ca irait.

« Je te rattraperais plus tard, mec. »

Lee a gesticulé, a déposé mes affaires, a dit au revoir et est ensuite sortit de la classe. A ce moment là, nous étions les deux seuls dans la salle de classe, sans compter Rogue. Silencieusement, Alicia a pris mon parchemin, plume, bouteille d'encre et livre de Potions et a attendu que je me stabilise sur mes béquilles. Nous venions juste de passer la porte, quand j'ai dit la première chose qui me passait par l'esprit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » J'ai curieusement demandé.

Elle m'a regardé, effrayée.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? » A-t-elle demandé, inquiète.

J'ai ri sous cape.

« C'est du genre assez rare que tu me suives et que tu m'aides, non ? » J'ai fait remarqué.

Sa bouche s'est courbée en un sourire malicieux.

« Tu es trop rapide pour moi. En fait, j'ai une faveur à te demander. » A-t-elle lentement informé.

J'étais vraiment intéressé maintenant. Peut-être que la méthode 'je sui blessé alors ayez pitié de moi' marchait d'avantage que je ne l'avais espéré.

« C'est quoi ? »

Elle a fait une pause, ses yeux ont balayé le sol et puis se sont de nouveau concentré sur moi. Elle a mordu sa lèvre, craintive de poser se question ; l'embarras était clairement évident sur son visage tout autant que sa peau couleur crème avait désormais la couleur d'une crème glacée à la fraise.

« Je…J'ai entendu que tu avais eu nonante/quatre-vingt-dix à ton devoir en Potions. Et…bien, voyant comment récemment, je n'ai pas réussit mes devoirs, je me demandais si tu pouvais…tu sais, m'aider ? »

Elle paraissait tellement **vulnérable**…tellement incertaine…tellement mal assurée…tellement différente de la personne rayonnante et pleine de confiance et de force qui est souvent utilisée pour me taquiner. Est-ce que je commençais à tomber amoureux d'elle ? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

Si on me le demandait, je le nierais complètement. J'aurais fait une expression de dégoût, aurait tiré la langue et aurait proclamé qu'Alicia Spinnet n'était **même** pas une connaissance et était plus comme mon ennemie mortelle.

Mais au fond de nous, nous savons tous les deux que depuis cette nuit à l'infirmerie, quelque chose avait changés en nous. Quelque chose qui nous rapprochait l'un près de l'autre mais nous voulions tous les deux partit loin dans l'autre direction. Il y avait juste quelque chose qui avait étincelé entre nous et auquel ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvions échapper.

Je n'ai pas pu l'expliquer et je ne peux pas l'expliquer maintenant non plus.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai répondu avec un simple, « Sûr », et que je ne pouvais pas prévoir le **fiasco** dans lequel je me lançais volontairement.

Alors que le mot a quitté mes lèvres, elle m'a largement sourit et je me suis sentit presque livré à la tentation de lui tenir la main…mais j'ai laissé ce moment passer. Nous avons continué à marcher dans un silence maladroit mais pourtant plaisant, le bruit de nos pas retentait dans le couloir à peine peuplé.

* * *

**Et voilà c'est finit, j'espère que ça vous a plut, de plus le chapitre était plus long que d'habitude !**

**Merci d'avoir lu et hésitez pas à reviewé.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello à tous !**

**Et oui, après mois d'abscence, je reviens avec la suite ! Pour cette fic-ci, j'ai bien la délimitation des chapitres, mais je n'en sait toujours rien si vous aurez ou pas la suite un jour…j'ai jusqu'au chapitre 9 chez moi…je ne pourrai en traduire donc plus que deux …et après…et bien il faudra attendre ! (et on aura de quoi se consoler, grâce à la sortie du 6ème tome !)**

**J'avoue avoir été extrêmement déçue par le nombre de reviews pour Wilay, j'espère vraiment que cette fic-ci, ne va pas souffrir de ce manque aussi…**

**ChOuPs :** Salut toi ! Alors tjs la forme ?J'espère que cette fois-ci au moins t'oublieras pas de reviewé, hein ? lol, bye ma petite cocote et merci de supporter cette hitoire !

**AdelheidRei : **wiiiiiiiiiiii, vive les nouvelles revieweuse (kel mot zarbi à ecrire, tu trouve pas ?lol), bref c'est très sympa de reviewé et de lire cette histoire, j'suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise en tout cas! bye

**La cop a merry : **Hello la ptite belge ! Alors comme ça t'as pas trop compris l'affaire des nombres belges puis français…et bien j'avoue que t'as pas été la seule, mais je ne voulais pas mettre que le chiffre français….mais maintenant j'ai changer, jai mi le deuxième entre parenthèse, comme ça on ne croit plus que ces 90 sur 90 ! bisoux toi !

**Lya : **hello mistinguette (g le droit de tappeler comme ca ?lol), de rien pour la traduction en tout cas, c'est un plaisir de traduire et surtout de voir que plusieurs personnes attendent la suite ! Merci et A+

**bublegum712 : **Houla mais quelle longue review ! Alors par quoi vais-je commencer à répondre….tout d'abord, je suis pas déprimé, j'en avait juste un peu marre de traduire, mais maintenant c'est complètement réglé et vu que je m'ennuie assez pdt ces vac, ca m'occupe !Concernant la correspondance, et bien, je sais j'étais censé t'écrire il y a hyper lgts, mais j'avoue j'ai un peu oublier…en fait je t'ai écrit uen lettre (1page rectoverso), mais je l'ai pas encore envoyé, faut d'abord que je retrouve ton adresse…Alors pour l'affaire des 'septante' et des 'nonate' et bien c'est simplement notre façon de dire 'soixante-dix' et 'quatrevingt-dix' en Belgique, je voyais pas pk, j'aurai simplement du mettre la façon française/quebecoise… ;déjà que je met les repas en fct des français (par ex nous au soir on dit qu'on soupe et eu ils disent qu'ils dînent, je crois que toi aussi tu di comme nous pour ça). Bon la je croi que c'est tout, je peux enfin poser ma chtite question…Alors ca va sinon ?lol, bon la jte laisse, je crois que je vais aller dormir un peu….bye

**Bonne lecture………**

* * *

C'était le premier jour de notre session de cours particulier et pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'étais aussi nerveux qu'en **enfer**. J'attendais dans la bibliothèque ; mes béquilles posées contre la table comme une sorte de bois qui marque le territoire, divers livres, plumes et parchemins étaient dispersés sur la table. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment procéder à la leçon. La seule matière dont je savais instruire quelqu'un était l'art d'embêter royalement le professeur Rogue. Et maintenant quelqu'un s'attendait à ce que je joue au professeur pour la journée ?

Je n'ai pas tellement réfléchi. J'ai parlé à Fred au sujet de cette situation et il est devenu aussi excité qu'un petit enfant dans un magasin de bonbons. Il pensait que c'était l'occasion parfaite pour me mettre en mouvement avec Alicia, dans l'interêt du 'plan'. J'étais dans le pétrin. D'une part, je commençais étonnamment à considérer que jouer avec ses émotions n'était pas la meilleure façon d'éteindre mon envie d'être le dernier à rigoler. J'étais vraiment déchié de l'intérieur, vous voyez. Mais j'étais sûr de ne pas vouloir l'admettre.

Je n'étais certainement pas amoureux d'elle en ce moment, mais il y avait quelque chose.

C'était un peu plus tard que le dîner et les seules personnes assez folles pour traîner dans la bibliothèque était toutes les Têtes-d'œufs de Serdaigle, Hermione Granger et bien entendu, moi. C'était relativement tranquille, le seul bruit venait de l'éraflure effrénée de la plume contre le parchemin et une toux occasionelle. J'avais essayé de faire éclater un pétard dans l'espoir d'éclairer un peu cette humeur sombre, mais j'ai seulement été attaqué par une foule fâchée. Vu que je n'aimais pas être frappé à la tête par un livre de Botanique, je suis allé tout au fond et j'ai trouvé une table vide.

Tout ce silence commençait sérieusement à me contrarier. Au lieu de comencer mon travail, j'ai commencé à réfléchir sur des idées de nouvelles farces. Ou au moins, j'ai essayé. Après cinq minutes dans mes brillants projets, l'image d'_Alicia_ m'apparaissait dans la tête.

Très ennuyant, en effet.

En conclusion, avant que j'aie pu m'arracher les cheveux de frustration, Alicia a décidé d'apparaître. Ses yeux ont balayé la bibliothèque, me cherchant, ses livres contre sa poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en arrière par un bandeau noir, ses lèvres courbées à demi. Elle m'a ensuite repéré et a fait son chemin jusqu'à moi. L'anxiété a alors commencé à me frapper. Pendant qu'elle marchait, je ne me suis pas beaucoup concentré sur le travail que nous devions accomplir mais plutôt sur combien elle était _stupéfiante_. Et quand moi, de toutes les personnes, commence à laisser échapper des ordures intellectuelles sur le combien une fille peut être **stupéfiante**, vous **savez** que quelque chose de catastrophique va arriver !

Elle est arrivée jusqu'à moi, faisant attention à ne pas frapper dans mes béquilles et m'a salué avec un sourire poli.

« Je suis surprise que tu te sois montré. » A-t-elle rapidement admis, étendant ses mains à plat sur le dessus-de la table.

J'ai haussé un sourcil.

« Et pourquoi ça ? J'ai dit que je serais ici, non ? » J'ai insisté.

Elle a ri, plus pour elle-même que de mon état.

« Je sais. Mais vu notre…histoire, c'est certain que j'ai toujours eu des difficultés à savoir si tu étais complètement sérieux. » A-t-elle expliqué, nullement intimidée.

J'ai gesticulé, lui envoyant un sourire de travers.

« Ouais, et bien, cette fois-ci était différente. D'ailleurs, tu as vraiment **besoin** d'être éclairée. Ce n'est pas bon pour la santé d'une personne de prendre les choses trop au sérieux tout le temps. » J'ai argumenté.

Elle a souri d'un air affecté.

« Je dois être _éclairée _? George, tu ne penses pas que c'est impossible ? Tu t'es toujours moqué de moi. Tu m'as insultée ; j'essaie de racheter mon humilité. Nous nous disputons constamment. Tu parviens à chaque fois à me pousser à bout et tu t'attends à ce que je prenne ça comme une bonne blague ? » A-t-elle demandé, sa voix plus remplie d'incrédulité que de colère.

Ses yeux avaient perdu leur lueur espiègle, son sourire s'était transformé en un froncement songeur.

Je me suis gratté la tête sur ça. Depuis quand est-ce que je me moquais d'elle ? Où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir ? Je pensais honnêtement que toutes nos disputes étaient seulement des blagues et un jeu. Je ne le pensais **vraiment **pas quand je disais qu'elle était plus laide que les gnomes qui envahissaient notre jardin. Mais hey, c'était en **première année**!

Personnellement, je pense que mon niveau de maturité à évolué. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Je suis un **mec**. Nous ne réalisons habituellement pas quand nous blessons les sentiments d'une fille à moins qu'elle nous le dise.

Contrairement aux désirs des filles, la plupart des mecs ne sont pas les créatures les plus sensibles de la terre. Mais c'est parce quand nous sommes près d'autres mecs, nous ne faisons pas attention à ce que nous disons. Les filles aiment bavarder, principalement parce qu'elles ont peur de dire ce qu'elles pensent **vraiment** au visage d'une autre personne. Les mecs d'un autre côté, nous parlons de temps en temps mais ce n'est pas notre unqiue source de divertissement. Notre monde ne tourne pas autour des achats et des gloussements au sujet du style vestimentaire désastreux des autres.

« Attends, attends une minute. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire en disant que je me moqauais de toi ? Nous discutons. Nous nous disputons. C'est ça que nous faisons. » J'ai doucement admis.

Elle a gesticulé, essayant de rester indifférente à tout ce sujet.

« Je ne sais pas…c'est juste que, parfois…ça me fatigue, ok ? Une partie des trucs que tu me dis peut vraiment blesser. J'essaye de ne pas le prendre à cœur, mais se faire critiquer comme « plus laide qu'un gnome de jardin » devant toute l'équipe de Quidditch n'est pas facile à oublier. » A-t-elle tranquillement répondu.

« Je suis désolé à ce sujet, d'accord ? Mais ce n'était pas en…première année ? » J'ai rappelé, soulignant les deux derniers mots.

Elle a eu un petit rire.

« C'était il y a deux **semaines**, abruti. » M'a-t-elle taquiné.

Je suis devenu plus rouge que mes cheveux.

« Woops. Cet incident a dû…me sortir de l'esprit. » J'ai menti.

Son sourire s'est immédiatement changé en une fine ligne.

« Et bien, quoi qu'il en soit. Peut-être que je suis juste excessivement sensible. » A-t-elle supposé.

Elle a acommencé à ouvrir son Guide Des Elixirs Les Plus Communs Et Leurs Origines mais je voulais la convaincre que je n'étais pas un abruti **total**.

« Alicia, écoute. Si tu n'avais rien mentionné à ce sujet, je ne l'aurais jamais su. Alors j'essaierais…de me censurer moi-même, je suppose. » J'ai proposé.

Elle a levé les yeux, ses lèvres se courbant lentement en un sourire.

« Censure et George Weasley sont deux choses que je pensais ne **jamais** entendre dans la même phrase. »A-t-elle plaisanté.

J'ai rigolé et avant d'avoir pu m'arrêter, j'ai placé ma main sur la sienne. Je n'ai pas réellement réalisé mon action au début et j'étais confus quant à son expression choquée.

Ca l'était, jusqu'à ce que je regarde vers le bas.

J'ai rougi pour la deuxième fois de la journée et j'ai poussé mes deux mains à la hâte sous la table. La **culpabilité** était placardée partout sur mon visage avec de l'encre permanente et j'ai constaté que je ne pouvais pas la regarder dans les yeux. C'était vraiment effrayant. Je commençais à perdre mes moyens devant elle. Au lieu de la draguer, ce qui était prévu à l'origine, c'était évident que je développais quelque chose pour **elle**. Les rôles avaient été inversés avant même que j'aie pu apprendre les règles du jeu mais je m'accrochais violemment à ce démenti amer.

Hey, je peux être la moitié des Infâmes Jumeaux Farceurs de Poudlard mais cela ne signifie pas que je n'ai pas de cœur.

J'ai éclairci ma gorge, mes yeux balayant autour de moi pour voir si quelqu'un avait été témoin de mon foirage. Mais les Têtes d'œuf ont continué à travailler sur leurs monticules de travail et Hermione dévisageait tellement attentivement une certaine encyclopédie antique que son nez touchait la page. Au moins mon moment embarrassant n'avait pas été une exposition publique.

« Heu, bon…ouais. Si ce que j'ai dit t'ennuie tellement, je…ferais quelque chose à propos de ça. Ouais. Je veux dire…je…oh, merde. » J'ai marmonné, mes mots se heurtant les uns contre les autres comme des pierres sur une fenêtre.

Je ne savais pas ce que diable j'essayais de lui dire et elle non plus. Nous nous sommes regardés l'un l'autre dans un silence maladroit pendant un moment. C'était pire que, d'entrer et de trouver tes parents le faisant sur la table de la cuisine.

Elle s'est forcé à faire un rire bébête et a tourné la page de son livre.

« On pourrait juste commencer, non ? »

J'ai émi un soupir énorme et j'ai hoché la tête.

Si je la regardais, j'allais devenir aussi bête qu'un âne et je commencerais à déclamer de stupides poèmes d'amour comme Percy le faisait à Penelope. Ugh. Cette pensée m'incitait juste à vouloir me vomir partout dessus. J'ai essayé de lui faire le sourire qui fait fondre toutes les filles, mais je gardais en tête l'image de moi-même lui achetant des roses et de lui dire toute une génération de sonnets de Shakespeare. Cette fille était comme une maladie. D'abord je ressentais de la haine extrême pour elle et maintenant je m'inquiétais de devenir comme mon frère plus âgé.

Me sentant prêt à déjà partir, j'ai répondu, « Bonne idée. »

* * *

**J'espère que tout est compréhensible et que le texte ne souffre pas trop de fautes de syntaxes ou d'autres…j'ai un peu (hum hum) fait la fête hier soir, et ma pauvre petite tête n'en n'est pas encore entièrement remise déso….**

**Petite info exclu : l'auteur a décidé de republier sa fic 'Accidentaly In Love' et puis quand elle aura finit, de continuer a l'écrire (vous aurez donc la suite !), espérons juste qu'elle en fera de même pour cette fic-ci…**


End file.
